Conde Camponês
by Ara Potter
Summary: Inglaterra, Século XIX Insensato desejo... Infame sedução... Delirante paixão! Cap. 6
1. Capitulo I

_Inglaterra, Século XIX_

_Insensato desejo... Infame sedução... Delirante paixão!_

Fazendeiro próspero, mas avesso aos ditames da aristocracia, Harry Potter, é conhecido como o Conde Camponês, por conta de sua latente masculinidade e força física.

Herdeira mimada, Gina é conhecida como Princesa do Gelo por brincar com os sentimentos de seus pretendentes. Mas ela se apaixona por um homem que seu pai desaprova por ser um notório caça-dotes. Inconformada, ela decide, então, se vingar de todos, aproximando-se do Conde Camponês, um homem considerado impróprio perante a alta sociedade londrina. Harry, no entanto, enxerga que por trás da aparência de mulher fria e sem coração, existe uma alma generosa e apaixonada. E o que começa como um simples jogo para Gina, transforma-se num perigoso confronto de personalidades que poderá lhe trazer grandes surpresas...

**Capítulo I**

— Pelo amor de Deus, Harry, pare de reclamar se não quiser que eu o amarre no pé da cama! — lorde Black resmungou.

Harry Potter, quinto conde de Harrington, sorriu, divertido. Era alto, com músculos de pessoa acostumada ao trabalho pesado, pele bronzeada pela exposição ao sol e feições duras demais. Não podia ser considerado bonito, mas fora abençoado por calorosos olhos verdes e um par de encantadoras covinhas. E também por admirável bom humor e muita paciência, qualidades imprescindíveis, considerando a rigidez com que Sirius conduzia o treinamento para transformá-lo num autêntico cavalheiro.

— Desafio qualquer homem a não reclamar um mínimo que seja depois de três tediosas horas sendo brutalmente banhado, esfregado e torturado. Asseguro-lhe que seria tratado com mais gentileza numa briga de bar.

— Chega de lamúrias. Sorte a sua ter o corpo em ordem e eu não precisar obrigá-lo a vestir um espartilho. Eles são terrivelmente desconfortáveis, de acordo com quem os usa — Sirius respondeu. — Estão em moda desde que o príncipe passou a usá-los. Talvez possamos considerar isso.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você não se atreveria!

O almofadinha esbelto e elegante sorriu com ar de superioridade.

— Não só me atreveria, meu querido Harry, como também eu mesmo me encarregaria de enfiá-lo e amarrá-lo dentro de um, se necessário. — Com um floreio, o cavalheiro apontou um leque para o nariz de Harry. — Eu o preveni que toda a sociedade estará ansiosa para conhecer o novo conde de Harrington. Principalmente depois de saber que você foi elevado da categoria de fazendeiro para a de conde num estalar de dedos. Não tenha dúvidas de que todos os olhares estarão avidamente à procura de alguma exposição das suas maneiras rudes e da falta de fraquejo social.

— Em outras palavras, todos esperam que eu entre nos salões com as botas sujas de lama e puxando uma vaca pela corda.

— É exatamente o que todos esperam.

Harry forçou um sorriso.

— Não que eu esteja duvidando do seu julgamento, Sirius, mas admito que ainda não entendi uma coisa. Fui esfregado até ficar em carne viva, depois estrangulado pelo meu pajem só para mostrar à nobreza que eu não tenho cheiro de curral?

O leque de ébano foi abruptamente fechado, enquanto Sirius andava nervosamente sobre o horrível tapete. Durante o rigoroso treinamento de etiqueta, política e dança de salão, desde que havia chegado a Londres, Harry ainda não tivera oportunidade de fazer mais do que uma rápida inspeção à enorme mansão. E nem tempo de substituir a opulenta decoração por um estilo mais simples e adequado a um solteirão de gostos modestos.

— Céus, Harry, quantas vezes devo lembrá-lo? Um cavalheiro sempre será reconhecido por seus trajes e, mais importante, pelo nó da gravata. É o que distingue um nobre de um plebeu.

Harry não conteve o riso ante o comentário absurdo do amigo. Era precisamente o tipo de lógica que ele jamais compreenderia, apesar da quantidade de títulos acumulados sobre seus ombros.

— Você quer dizer, meu caro Sirius, que numa nação com as maiores inteligências e guerreiros mais respeitados, tudo o que nos coloca acima dos povos primitivos é a perfeição de um nó numa tira de tecido?

Alguém, entre os numerosos criados uniformizados e enfileirados no aposento, tossiu até o olhar irritado de lorde Black fulminar o pobre coitado.

— Saiam todos! — ele ordenou. — Quero ficar a sós com o patrão de vocês.

A sós com o amigo, Harry mirou-se no espelho. Sorriu ao ver a calça de cetim branco e o colete prateado. Tal elegância poderia ser de _rigueur _para a noite londrina, mas ele se sentiu um perfeito idiota.

O que Harry sabia sobre a sociedade? Não havia sido educado para ocupar um lugar entre os nobres. Na verdade, durante a maior parte de seus vinte e oito anos, tivera apenas um vago conhecimento de alguma remota ligação com a aristocracia. A notícia de que se tornara herdeiro com a morte do antigo conde, seguida pelo prematuro falecimento do filho e de dois sobrinhos dele, tinha sido um choque para Harry e para a estupefata família Harrington, que o via como um usurpador.

A batida de leque no ombro fez com que Harry se voltasse para encarar o elegante cavalheiro.

— Harry, são poucas as pessoas bem versadas em assuntos da aristocracia como eu. Esta foi a razão pela qual você me requisitou para introduzi-lo no _beau monde. _— O tom de voz de Sirius era sério e incisivo. — Estou tão ciente quanto você da ridícula condição da nossa sociedade. Porém nunca cometi o erro de subestimar o poder que ela exerce.

Harry respirou fundo. Seu amigo tinha razão. Mesmo que ele não se importasse nem um pouco com a opinião da aristocracia com relação à sua pessoa, não poderia esquecer que agora possuía uma vasta família que dependia dele para manter uma certa dignidade. Um dos muitos encargos que herdara com o título.

O mais importante, contudo, era saber que, se quisesse usar sua nova posição para ajudar aqueles a quem deixara para trás, teria de conquistar a confiança dos nobres. Seu lugar na Câmara dos Lordes seria insignificante se ele fosse visto como um caipira sem os conhecimentos necessários para transitar pela alta sociedade. Ou para ser admitido nos diversos clubes masculinos, onde se concentrava o verdadeiro poder.

— Perdoe-me, Sirius. — Harry inclinou levemente a cabeça. — Não estou desprestigiando o seu trabalho. É que me senti desajeitado e inseguro. Não quero fazer um papel ridículo.

As feições delicadas de Sirius se aliviaram e ele sorriu.

— Não tema, Harry. Você pode não ser o mais vistoso e elegante dos cavalheiros, mas é inteligente e possui um encanto especial quando lhe convém.

— Obrigado.

— E com um pouco de sorte, você não fará um papel completamente ridículo!

Harry jogou a cabeça para trás e riu do elogio mordaz. Sirius nunca seria considerado uma companhia confortável. Ele poderia bancar o perfeito bufão ou, de repente, revelar o crítico brilhante que, um dia, fizera dele o espião mais bem-sucedido que a Coroa jamais tivera. Mas Harry não se arrependia de sua escolha em sua busca por ajuda.

Apesar de Sirius ser o atual proprietário da Hellion's Den, uma elegante casa de jogos, ele era indubitavelmente o líder da sociedade e a pessoa ideal para introduzir Harry no exigente mundo da nobreza.

— Bem, poderei pisar nos pés de muitas donzelas que tiverem o azar de dançar comigo, e esquecer o garfo correto na hora de comer, mas, pelo menos, minha gravata é a glória da perfeição e o meu paletó está tão justo que mal posso respirar. Espero que ninguém me confunda com o jardineiro.

Sirius emitiu um som de reprovação.

— Como se algum jardineiro pudesse comprar um paletó confeccionado por Madame Malkins.

— Ou ser ridículo o bastante para desejar um — Harry puxou pela respiração. Estava na hora de assumir seu lugar como conde de Harrington. Querendo ou não, era seu dever agora. — Podemos ir?

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Lady Ginevra Wealey, filha do duque e da duquesa de Lockharte, estava num momento de fúria.

Não que isso fosse raro.

Apesar das tentativas das inúmeras preceptoras para transformá-la numa moça dócil, Gina possuía um temperamento irascível e o hábito de falar antes e pensar depois. Geralmente, tarde demais.

Em sua defesa, porém, fazia-se necessário dizer que ela não se furtava em admitir se estivesse errada, e nunca descontava seu mau humor nos serviçais.

Não que os criados gostassem de presenciar as explosões de fúria de Gina contra seu pai.

Até mesmo o mordomo, conhecido por considerar-se apenas um degrau abaixo da realeza, corria a refugiar-se nos aposentos dos criados quando ouvia o primeiro dos delicados pratos Wedgwood arremessado contra a porta.

Indiferente à reação dos criados, Gina andava furiosamente de um lado para outro da biblioteca. Por um momento, considerou a possibilidade de atirar alguns dos raros volumes contra a porta. Mas, apesar de furiosa, não cometeria tal estupidez.

O duque, alto, elegante e de cabelo vermelhos e levemente grisalhos, era muito indulgente com sua única filha. Porém não hesitaria em aplicar-lhe um corretivo se ela tocasse em um de seus preciosos livros.

Como se sentisse a incontrolável necessidade de destruição da filha, o duque acomodou-se mais confortavelmente no sofá e, com um gesto, indicou as 

porcelanas pintadas que decoravam as estantes.

— Acredito que você esqueceu um dos pratos Wedgwood de sua mãe, Gina, caso ainda esteja disposta a comportar-se como uma criança petulante.

Ela fulminou o pai com um olhar furioso.

— É inaceitável! O senhor não tinha o direito de recusar o pedido de casamento de lorde Malfoy! — Gina esbravejou.

— A bem da verdade, eu tinha todo o direito. Apesar da sua presunção de ser a dona do mundo, ainda sou seu pai e não permitirei que arrisque seu futuro ao lado de um velhaco. Ele arruinaria sua vida em uma semana!

— Lorde Malfoy não é um velhaco.

— Bah! Só mesmo uma ingênua como você para desconhecer a péssima reputação dele. Pelo amor de Deus, Gina, Malfoy é libertino, jogador, um aventureiro que se envolveu em escândalos desde o dia em que pôs os pés em Londres.

Ingênua ou não, Gina estava perfeitamente a par da reputação de Draco. Mas era aquela atmosfera de perigo que mais a atraíra nele. Isso, o delicioso cabelo loiro e os insinuantes olhos azuis.

Para uma jovem que passara a vida inteira sob severa proteção, o que poderia haver de mais fascinante do que um cavalheiro que ousava ignorar as tediosas regras da sociedade?

Lorde Malfoy era alegre, carinhoso, imprevisível e, acima de tudo, disposto a mostrar-lhe o mundo além de sua existência de luxo e mimos.

Simplesmente irresistível.

— O senhor não é a pessoa indicada para atirar pedras — Gina retrucou. — Pelo que tenho ouvido falar, o senhor também se envolveu em escândalos em sua juventude.

— Meus escândalos não incluíram lutar em duelos, hospedar Cyprian Balls na minha casa ou induzir donzelas ao perigo.

— Perigo? Que absurdo!

Sem perder a calma, o duque levantou-se e fitou-a com expressão séria.

— Não sou tolo, Gina. Sei muito bem que o canalha levou-a para assistir às lutas de boxe e corridas de cavalos, e também a uma pantomima obscena, imprópria para os ouvidos de uma meretriz, quanto mais para uma moça solteira.

Gina prendeu a respiração. Que aborrecimento, depois de todos os cuidados que tivera para esconder seus divertidos passeios.

Obviamente, ser um duque incluía saber tudo o que acontecia em Londres.

Com esforço, sustentou o olhar acusador do pai.

— Nem pense em acusar Draco. Por insistência minha, ele me acompanhou a esses lugares.

— E por essa única razão eu não dei algumas chicotadas nele.

— Eu só insisti para ele me levar porque estou cansada de ser tratada como uma idiota incapaz de pensar por mim mesma ou de tomar a mais simples das decisões.

— Você é minha filha. É meu dever protegê-la.

Gina quase gritou de frustração. Quantas vezes ela já ouvira o mesmo velho e familiar discurso?

— Não sou sua filha. Sou uma boneca bonita que o senhor exibe numa vitrine e é 

trancada numa caixa quando não tenho serventia. Pelo menos, Draco percebeu que sou uma mulher perfeitamente capaz de conhecer um pouco do mundo.

O duque sorriu.

— Sem dúvida, lorde Malfoy está desempenhando muito bem seu papel. Afinal, ele é um sedutor bem-sucedido e acostumado a fazer o que for preciso para agradar a uma mulher. Entretanto, eu me pergunto se já parou para pensar por que esse cavalheiro tem demonstrado tanto interesse por você se, notadamente, ele sempre evitou debutantes.

— Ele me acha... fascinante.

— Não, minha filha. O que ele acha fascinante é o seu comentado dote.

Gina arregalou os olhos.

— Pai...

— O homem não tem um tostão furado — continuou o duque, ignorando a interrupção. — Apesar de já ter dilapidado todo seu patrimônio, Malfoy ainda está atolado em dívidas. Nenhuma casa de jogos em Londres permitirá que ele passe pela soleira da porta, e os clubes dos quais era sócio há muito tempo não o recebem mais. Sua única esperança para não ter de fugir para o continente é fisgar uma noiva ingênua demais para enxergar além da figura bonita e dos modos encantadores.

Gina cerrou os dentes. Recusava-se a ouvir o pai. Ouvi-lo significaria admitir que o cavalheiro que havia roubado seu coração, o único que lhe oferecera a promessa de um futuro glorioso sem regras e expectativas absurdas, era um mentiroso.

— Não ouvirei suas calúnias. Draco me ama.

O duque meneou a cabeça.

— Lorde Malfoy não ama ninguém além de ele mesmo.

— O senhor não o conhece como eu.

— Eu o conheço melhor do que você, Gina. — O conde ergueu o queixo num gesto de desafio. — Por esse motivo, ele jamais será seu marido.

Gina também ergueu o queixo. Estava cansada de receber ordens como se fosse uma boneca sem cérebro.

— Tenho vinte dois anos, pai, e liberdade para fazer o que me agradar. O senhor não pode impedir meu casamento com Draco.

— Talvez não, mas acredita realmente que vocês se contentariam em morar numa choupana ou em quartos alugados em pensões baratas? — O duque forçou um sorriso. —Isso deve ser fascinante em livros românticos, mas não há nada de agradável em esfregar o chão ou morrer de frio diante de uma lareira apagada. Garanto a você, minha filha, que lorde Malfoy venderia a própria mãe antes de se tornar pobre.

— Pobre? — A valentia de Gina desapareceu com incrível rapidez. — O senhor vai me deserdar? Os olhos do duque escureceram.

— Não haveria necessidade de tomar medidas tão drásticas. Eu simplesmente não tenho nada para oferecer como dote.

— Mas... isso é um absurdo.

— É a verdade pura e simples.

— Não entendo.

— Eu nunca pretendi que você entendesse. — O duque soltou um suspiro 

resignado. — Com sua beleza e posição, imaginei que você teria o bom senso de escolher um marido rico. Afinal, é o que fazem, em sua maioria, as jovens.

Em sua maioria, as jovens não eram filhas de duques, Gina pensou, quase em pânico.

— E o meu dote? — ela indagou.

— O que você pensa que tem patrocinado suas dispendiosas temporadas nos últimos quatro anos?

— O senhor está me dizendo que não temos dinheiro?

Seguiu-se um longo silêncio antes de o duque caminhar até ampla janela. Ficou de costas para a filha até clarear a garganta.

— Sai muito caro ser duque, minha querida. Tenho propriedades que necessitam de constantes reparos, quase um batalhão de empregados que recebem salários e pensões, arrendatários que sempre precisam de algum tipo de assistência, a educação dos seus irmãos, e, claro, você e sua mãe, que fazem questão de andar bem vestidas e cobertas de jóias.

— Mas... e os seus rendimentos e investimentos? O olhar dele permaneceu fixo na rua Mayfair.

— Enquanto Londres se devotou aos prazeres, a guerra devastou o mundo. O comércio praticamente desapareceu, e não há homens suficientes para trabalharem no campo. — O duque balançou a cabeça num gesto de frustração. — Os tempos estão difíceis para os proprietários de terras. Você gostaria que eu deixasse meus arrendatários morrerem de fome?

Claro que Gina não desejava tamanha infelicidade a ninguém.

— A guerra já terminou — ela observou num fio de voz.

— O que não traz nossos rapazes de volta do túmulo para cultivarem minhas terras, e nem enche nossas despensas. A devastação causada pela guerra levará anos para ser consertada.

— Por que não me disse nada antes?

Devagar, o duque se voltou e contemplou-a com expressão angustiada.

— Simplesmente porque imaginei que quando você decidisse se casar, seria com um cavalheiro de muitas posses.

A dor na boca do estômago de Gina transformou-se em náusea. O glorioso futuro que ela sonhara durante meses estava virando poeira.

— Meu Deus... isso é horrível!

— Nem tanto. — O duque afagou-lhe delicadamente o ombro. — Há muitos cavalheiros simpáticos e ávidos para se casarem com a filha de um duque, sobretudo se ela for adorável e linda como um anjo.

— O senhor não tem sentimentos? Eu amo Draco. Não quero outro cavalheiro. Especialmente se o sujeito desejar casar-se comigo apenas porque sou sua filha.

Com ultrajante frieza, o duque encolheu os ombros.

— Então, converse com lorde Malfoy e diga-lhe que você deseja casar-se mesmo sem dote e sem o meu consentimento. Vamos ver quanto tempo ele levará até dispensar a oportunidade de tê-la como esposa.

Gina descartou a sugestão do pai. Não por temer que Draco desistisse do casamento ao saber que o duque não tinha dinheiro, mas por não querer que ele se sacrificasse por ela.

Incapaz de segurar as lágrimas por muito tempo, Gina olhou para o homem que conseguira destruir sua vida em questão de minutos. Com mão trêmula, apertou o coração de prata que usava pendurado numa corrente, presente de Draco com seu precioso retrato.

— Nunca esquecerei Draco — ela anunciou num tom dramático. Depois, saiu da biblioteca e dirigiu-se a seus aposentos para chorar suas mágoas.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Os dedos atrevidos da mulher apertaram avidamente a perna de Harry.

Quase se engasgando com o pedaço de galinha que levara à boca, ele lançou um olhar de perplexidade à dama sentada ao seu lado.

A anfitriã da luxuosa mansão londrina, lady Parkinson, era realmente uma mulher bonita. Apesar de não estar na flor da idade, havia uma aura de sensualidade nas opulentas curvas de seu corpo e um brilho ardente e faminto nos olhos escuros.

Mesmo gostando de ser apalpado sob a mesa, Harry preferia que a mulher que o seduzia não tivesse um marido famoso por sua excelente pontaria.

Enquanto fingia interesse na conversa do general sentado à sua frente, lady Parkinson continuava sua exploração da perna de Harry. Seus dedos alisavam e beliscavam com inegável habilidade. De repente, começaram a subir com claras intenções.

Harry engoliu o pedaço de galinha entalado na garganta, tamanho o choque pela objetividade do ataque, e afastou a mão atrevida.

Sirius não o prevenira de que a bela anfitriã não se encontrava em seu juízo perfeito, mas, provavelmente, era o modo de ser da sociedade londrina. Talvez todas as anfitriãs tivessem o hábito de distrair seus convidados à mesa de jantar...

Sentindo-se rejeitada, lady Parkinson voltou-se para fitá-lo, sobrancelhas erguidas, expressão magoada.

— Oh, meu caro lorde Harrington, alguma coisa errada?

Limpando os dedos no guardanapo, Harry considerou suas opções. Não queria causar uma cena desagradável e, muito menos, um escândalo. Também não desejava que a dama pensasse que ele não tinha interesse numa... relação mais íntima.

A simples possibilidade foi suficiente para provocar-lhe arrepios em todo o corpo. Harry era sempre muito exigente quando o assunto envolvia amantes. E possuía também um enorme senso de autopreservação. Sexo banal com uma mulher que, sem dúvida, deitava-se com vários homens não acrescentaria nada à sua vida. Esperando amenizar qualquer vestígio de sua rejeição, ele forçou um sorriso educado.

— O que poderia estar errado, lady Parkinson? — murmurou.

— Os comentários sobre suas extraordinárias habilidades como anfitriã não foram exagerados.

Os olhos ardentes dela perscrutaram-no. Primeiro o rosto, depois os ombros largos e a cintura.

— Espero, meu caro lorde, que foi muito mais que minhas habilidades como anfitriã que o atraiu à minha pequena recepção — ela respondeu com voz enrouquecida.

Harry resistiu à tentação de soltar o nó da gravata que o estava sufocando.

— Bem... sim, certamente.

Lady Parkinson mordeu o lábio num gesto sensual.

— Parece que temos os mesmos pensamentos. Talvez possamos discutir nossos interesses em comum na estufa, mais tarde. Depois do início do baile.

Houve um murmúrio à mesa; Harry arriscou um olhar para Sirius e franziu o cenho à expressão de inocência dele. O amigo sabia perfeitamente da inclinação de lady Parkinson para assediar seus convidados e não fizera nada para preveni-lo. Na verdade, era óbvio que Sirius estava se divertindo com seu desconforto.

— Admito que o convite é tentador, milady. Mas...

Como uma bênção dos céus, o momento constrangedor foi interrompido quando lorde Parkinson pigarreou indicando que as mulheres deveriam sair da mesa.

Com uma última e descarada carícia na perna de Harry, a anfitriã levantou-se e conduziu as convidadas para o salão de baile. Harry soltou um suspiro de alívio.

Imaginara que enfrentaria muitas ciladas em Londres. Gafes embaraçosas, erros ingênuos, preconceito por parte dos nobres arrogantes. Mas... ser assediado por uma dama da realeza à sua própria mesa? Jamais! E, agora, a fogosa senhora estaria à sua espera na estufa.

Com uma ponta de saudade da vida simples e calma que havia deixado para trás, Harry tomou seu vinho e riu das piadas sem graça que os cavalheiros contavam ao redor da mesa. Qualquer esperança de ouvir uma conversa inteligente sobre as leis discutidas na Câmara dos Lordes, ou de ficar a par das últimas notícias vindas do continente, perdera-se havia muito tempo. Não foi difícil compreender que apenas assuntos frívolos eram permitidos em reuniões sociais.

A conversa continuou até a chegada dos primeiros convidados para o baile. Esperando que sua impaciência não fosse notada, Harry seguiu os demais até o salão. Assim que entrou, escolheu um lugar estratégico para parar e esperou.

Demorou alguns minutos, mas, finalmente, o cavalheiro elegante entrou no salão e perscrutou a multidão com olhos curiosos. Harry não hesitou. Aproximando-se, segurou-o pelo cangote e levou-a para um canto.

— Aonde pensa que vai, Sirius?

O amigo sorriu com um ar angelical e um brilho divertido nos olhos.

— Oh, você está aqui, Harry. Pensei que tivesse desertado! Harry encarou-o com expressão ameaçadora.

— Acredite-me, a idéia passou pela minha cabeça mais de uma vez nesta noite. Infelizmente, minha vontade de esganá-lo sufocou a necessidade de voltar para casa e fazer as malas.

Sirius bateu levemente no nariz com um lenço de renda.

— Francamente, Harry, não há razão para ficar tão mal-humorado. Admito que a galinha estava assada demais e os vegetais tão moles quanto se comenta ser a masculinidade de lorde Parkinson, mas até você tem de concordar que as massas estavam divinas.

Harry fez uma prece silenciosa por paciência.

— Muito interessante, meu amigo. Porém você sabe muito bem que o meu aborrecimento não tem nada a ver com o cozinheiro de lady Parkinson.

— Não?

— Não. Por que não me preveniu?

— Prevenir do quê?

— Sirius...

Finalmente, reconhecendo que pressionara a tolerância de Harry até o limite, Sirius suspirou.

— Oh, muito bem. Eu não o alertei por saber que agiria como uma virgem aterrorizada no momento em que lady Parkinson se aproximasse de você.

— Ridículo! — Harry resmungou.

— Calma, calma... — Sirius ergueu a mão. — Não fique nervoso. Não tenho culpa se, entre todas as suas habilidades, não consta a de saber disfarçar o que sente. Seus pensamentos estão todos escritos aí na sua testa.

Harry fez um gesto de impaciência.

— Felizmente, saber disfarçar nunca foi uma habilidade muito requisitada em Kent. Lá, um homem é julgado pela honestidade e integridade.

— Céus, que coisa mais enfadonha!

— Pois eu acho muito saudável.

— Sem dúvida. — Sirius agitou o lenço no ar. — Entretanto você está em Londres, não em Kent, e aqui descobrirá que a sua saudável honestidade não o ajudará muito.

De novo, a pontada de saudade. Tudo o que Harry queria era estar em sua antiga casa com um bom livro e um copo de vinho. Essa, sim, era sua noção de uma noite perfeita.

Infelizmente, porém, Sirius tinha razão. Ele se encontrava em Londres, obrigado a participar dos ridículos jogos da alta sociedade.

— Você está insinuando que devo suportar ser apalpado por debaixo da mesa por uma senhora e ainda sorrir como se isso fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo?

— Exatamente. Lady Parkinson é uma figura poderosa na sociedade. Se você evitou abertamente seus avanços ou demonstrou contrariedade por seus hábitos peculiares, ela poderá tornar impossível sua introdução no mundo dos nobres.

— Maravilha!

Um brilho divertido surgiu nos olhos de Sirius.

— Vê-lo se engasgar com um pedaço de galinha foi realmente impagável.

Harry riu. O elegante pilantra era mesmo descarado.

— Agora, enquanto você se diverte com a sua brincadeira sem graça, talvez faça a gentileza de me dizer como evitar o encontro com a rameira na estufa. Ela me espera aos primeiros acordes da orquestra.

— Você deseja mesmo evitar o encontro? — Sirius perguntou. — Lady Parkinson pode não ter saído há pouco do berçário, mas sua beleza perdura, e comenta-se que ela é muito talentosa...

Harry deu de ombros.

— A mulher é casada. Mesmo que a considerasse irresistível, eu jamais me envolveria com a esposa de outro homem.

— Honesto e cheio de princípios. Céus, você não sobreviverá entre os nativos, meu velho.

— É sua função assegurar que eu sobreviva.

Sirius sorriu ao ver a anfitriã observar Harry com olhos famintos.

— Oh, muito bem. Eu tentarei distrair lady Parkinson. Fique aqui e procure não 

enfeitiçar nenhuma outra dama desesperada.

— Obrigado, Sirius. Não me esquecerei de contar a Anna sobre lady Parkinson e do terrível sacrifício que você foi obrigado a fazer por mim.

O almofadinha empalideceu. Eram poucas as pessoas que não sabiam que o outrora libertino e farrista agora vivia sob a firme autoridade de sua alegre esposa.

— Uma só palavra desta história para Anna e eu o enfiarei num espartilho num piscar de olhos — Sirius ameaçou-o em voz baixa.

— Isso se a sua adorável esposa não o matar antes. Minha aposta é em Anna.

— A minha também.

Com um longo suspiro, Sirius afastou-se e abriu caminho entre a multidão.

Ainda sorrindo, Harry apoiou-se na parede. Não duvidava de que, de alguma forma, o amigo conseguiria distrair lady Parkinson. Poucas mulheres resistiam aos encantos do elegante cavalheiro.

O sorriso de Harry desapareceu enquanto seu olhar corria pelo salão. Apesar da extensão do recinto, sentia-se sufocado pela crescente quantidade de pessoas e incomodado pelos olhares furtivos em sua direção.

Céus, a noite apenas começara e ele já se pegava desejando estar a quilômetros de distância. Como conseguiria suportar mais três meses de tamanha tortura?

Contava as horas que faltavam para poder apresentar suas desculpas e sair dali quando, de repente, seu olhar foi capturado por uma beleza exótica parada no outro extremo do salão.

Bom Deus!

Harry esqueceu de respirar. Esqueceu de piscar. E até mesmo de estremecer.

Ela era deslumbrante!

À luz das velas, o cabelo parecia tão vermelho e brilhante como fogo incandescente. Os cachos estavam presos no alto da cabeça num penteado elaborado, e alguns soltos ao redor do rosto alvo. Os olhos num tom de mel eram tão grandes que pareciam dominar as faces redondas e perfeitas, e os lábios eram grossos e rosados.

Devagar, o olhar perplexo de Harry examinou as formas ocultas pelo vestido amarelo. Seu corpo reagiu imediatamente, e ele cerrou os punhos.

Não foi apenas o fato de ela ser um pavão brilhante entre as pombas pálidas que lhe chamou a atenção. Foi mais a força vibrante que parecia iluminar o ar ao redor da moça.

Uma vontade surpreendente e sufocante de atravessar o salão e gritar seus direitos sobre ela apossou-se de Harry.

Por sorte, ainda não perdera completamente o juízo.

E jogar-se aos pés da jovem não só a embaraçaria como também o faria fazer papel de completo idiota.

Harry não ignorava ser motivo de piadas entre os aristocratas. Era burguês, não sofisticado e não possuía o requintado encanto que as mulheres tanto admiravam.

Seria preciso ainda muito polimento antes de poder pensar em aproximar-se de uma jovem de berço. Por ora, ela o tomaria por um criado, e não por um conde.

Sem se permitir fazer algum gesto ridículo, Harry caminhou com passos firmes em direção às portas francesas que levavam ao terraço.

O ar pesado do salão começava a causar-lhe dor de cabeça, sem falar do murmurinho misturado à música. Se quisesse sobreviver à noite, precisaria de ar fresco.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Parada num canto do salão, Gina estava em estado de gloriosa fúria.

De novo.

Fúria tão gloriosa que ninguém tinha a coragem de dirigir-lhe um simples sorriso.

Como seu pai se atrevera a tanto? - Ela pensava com pena de si mesma.

Além de passar a tarde ferindo seu coração e destruindo-lhe o futuro, o duque praticamente a havia obrigado a comparecer àquela recepção enfadonha. Gina ainda estava em choque. Precisaria de tempo para recuperar-se e aceitar o inaceitável.

Pela primeira vez, descobrira que nem os ataques de nervos e nem as lágrimas tinham impressionado seu pai. E quando gritara que nada a faria sair do quarto naquela noite, ele havia ameaçado colocá-la no ombro e levá-la ao baile dos Parkinson com roupas de dormir, se necessário.

Fora suficiente para fazer estremecer a mais dócil das criaturas. E Gina nunca havia sido dócil.

Apesar de sua vontade de atirar todo e qualquer objeto quebrável, ela não podia fazer nada, a não ser fechar-se no mais absoluto silêncio. Claro, haveria comentários quando soubessem que seu pai dispensara Draco, e Gina não agravaria mais a situação com uma explosão de mau humor.

Pelo menos em público.

— Admito, minha querida, que você parece agradavelmente trágica assim sozinha num canto — o duque murmurou parando ao lado da filha.

Gina abriu o leque, olhando distraidamente para os pares que rodopiavam pelo salão.

— Felizmente para mim, não tenho interesse em possíveis maridos.

— Ah, então pretende ficar solteira. — o pai disse com sarcasmo. — Sem dúvida, morará com seu irmão que, coitado, estará lutando para impedir a ruína das nossas propriedades enquanto você, minha filha, se tornará uma dessas tias amarguradas que assustam as crianças.

Gina apertou os maxilares. Céus, ela nunca pensara nisso! Abanou o leque até seus cachos balançarem com o ar.

— Isso faz diferença para o senhor?

— Por mais que me custe admitir, sou obrigado a dizer que só você poderá aliviar os encargos que pesam sobre os nossos ombros. — Houve uma pausa estratégica. — Parece que eu mesmo terei de tomar as providências.

Com uma sensação de mal-estar, Gina olhou desconfiada para o pai.

— O que isso significa?

— Se você não escolher um marido, eu o escolherei. - Foi como se ela tivesse recebido um tapa no rosto.

— O senhor está brincando!

— Absolutamente não. Sem dúvida, um marido rico será generoso com a nova família. Sobretudo se você for bastante esperta para agradá-lo.

— Não. — Gina balançou a cabeça. — O senhor não pode me forçar a...

— Acredito que já combinamos que, como pai, posso forçá-la a quase tudo, incluindo casamento. — Ele ergueu o copo e indicou os convidados que andavam pelo salão. — Vejamos... O que me diz de lorde Snape? É maduro o suficiente para agüentar suas crises de mau humor com paciência e rico para manter seu estilo de vida.

O leque caiu das mãos de Bianca.

— O senhor perdeu o juízo?

— De jeito nenhum.

— Pelo amor de Deus, pai! Ele tem idade para ser meu avô! Sem falar que cheira a repolho.

Imperturbável, o duque apontou discretamente para um barão de paletó florido e andar cambaleante.

— Muito bem. Que tal sir Thomas? Ele é apenas alguns anos mais velho do que você e herdou uma considerável fortuna.

— É também um bêbado inveterado e cansativo.

— O que significa que seria facilmente controlado por uma mulher jovem e bonita.

Gina olhou, alarmada, para o pai. Ou ele bebera tanto quanto o barão ou realmente havia perdido o juízo.

— Ora, meu pai, não diga bobagens!

— Hum... não há muitos solteiros disponíveis. Comenta-se que lorde Zabini está falido, e o sr. Flint já conseguiu enterrar três esposas. Não que isso tenha alguma importância... Gina conteve o riso. Era de conhecimento de todos que Flint só se interessava por mulheres doentes.

— Prefiro atirar-me de um penhasco.

— Ah, receio não termos muita escolha. Mas ainda haverá o baile de lady Lovegood.

Gina apertou os dentes com força e cerrou os punhos.

— O senhor se esqueceu do cavalheiro naquele canto? Ele parece ser rico, que é um requisito imprescindível ao meu futuro marido.

O duque olhou na direção indicada pela filha e mostrou-se horrorizado.

— Lorde Harrington? Absolutamente não!

Gina ficou intrigada. Se seu pai reprovava o homem, então ela deveria aproximar-se dele. No momento, nada lhe dava mais prazer do que provocar o duque.

— Por quê? Ele é casado?

— Não.

— Seus bolsos são vazios demais para nos livrar do infortúnio?

— A fortuna dele é mais do que respeitável.

Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Bonito, solteiro e rico. Que melhor partido o senhor poderá encontrar?

— Ele é o Conde Camponês.

Demorou um segundo para Gina relacionar o título com o novo membro da aristocracia. Um membro que fora recebido com frieza pela sociedade.

— Ele é amigo de lorde Black? — ela perguntou em voz baixa.

O duque torceu o nariz.

— Uma amizade muito peculiar, diga-se de passagem. Eu não sabia que Sirius tivesse afinidade com fazendeiros rudes e ignorantes.

Gina franziu o cenho. Apesar de todos os defeitos, seu pai nunca fora preconceituoso.

— Jamais o ouvi reprovar um homem por ter trabalhado no campo, pai. Não é o senhor que vive alardeando que um arrendatário leal vale mais do que dúzias de almofadinhas inúteis?

— Para as minhas fazendas, não para minha filha. E proíbo-a de aproximar-se daquele homem, Gina. Não perca seu tempo. Não duvido que ele tenha o atrevimento de imaginar que está à sua altura, minha filha.

— Realmente — ela murmurou, seu olhar voltando ao Conde Camponês. Estranhamente, sentiu-se fascinada. Eram poucos os membros da sociedade com quem não tinha amizade. Uns mais, outros menos, mas conhecia quase todos. Na verdade, a aristocracia era uma comunidade pequena e exclusiva, raramente mudando ou admitindo outros membros.

E nunca um estranho como o Conde Camponês. Ele era maior do que a maioria dos nobres. Talvez não tão alto, porém mais forte, de ombros largos e corpo musculoso. Músculos que dispensavam o uso de enchimentos... em todos os lugares, ela notou com pura avaliação feminina. E das rendas e babados que muitos cavalheiros usavam para disfarçar o tórax estreito e o queixo fino.

Ele não possuía a beleza tradicional. Não havia nada de elegante ou bonito no nariz romano, nos maxilares proeminentes ou nos lábios grossos. Suas feições sugeriam impetuosidade, coragem e extrema masculinidade. Mas combinadas com os olhos verdes, formavam uma beleza atraente, emoldurada pelo cabelo escuro e levemente desalinhado, que roçava no colarinho e caía-lhe na testa.

Era um homem que merecia ser admirado onde quer que estivesse.

E, acima de tudo, um homem que não seria intimidado por ninguém.

Nem mesmo por um duque.

Os lábios de Gina curvaram-se num sorriso.

Talvez pressentindo a direção dos pensamentos da filha, o duque franziu o cenho.

— Ginevra, o que você está pretendendo?

Com andar elegante, o misterioso cavalheiro saiu de seu canto e foi para o terraço.

Lançando ao pai um olhar de desafio, Gina começou a andar na direção do terraço.

— Decidi conhecer melhor esse tal de Conde Camponês.

— Absolutamente não! — o pai esbravejou, seguindo-a. — Ginevra, eu a proíbo!

Ela não parou.

— Se ele realmente for tão rico como o senhor diz, então não preciso da sua aprovação, pai.

— Gina... — O duque ficou na porta do terraço e viu sua filha seguir adiante, só parando diante do estupefato conde.

Por um momento, Gina hesitou. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquele homem não era como os outros que ela conhecera. Porém, ainda furiosa com o pai, ignorou os sinais de alerta.

— Milorde, ainda não fomos formalmente apresentados, mas eu gostaria de... — As 

palavras lhe fugiram.

O conde de Harrington ergueu as sobrancelhas e sorriu.

— Sim?

— Gina, volte aqui já! — o duque ordenou como se ela fosse seu cachorrinho de estimação.

Era exatamente o que faltava para tirar Gina do sério. Sem preâmbulos, ela parou quase colada ao cavalheiro e sorriu com audácia.

— Quero que saiba que em breve o senhor será meu marido.

Atrás de Gina, o duque emitiu um som de fúria e terror. Uma onda de satisfação por ter enredado o conde em seu próprio jogo invadiu-a.

Mais tarde, ela pediria desculpas por seu tresloucado comportamento. Naquele momento, porém, estava empolgada demais com sua criancice para se preocupar com as conseqüências.

Gina começara a sorrir quando, de repente, braços fortes enlaçaram-na pela cintura e puxaram-na contra o peito rígido como granito.

Surpresa, ela abriu a boca para protestar contra o tratamento rude. Mas suas palavras foram sufocadas por lábios quentes e habilidosos.

O beijo repercutiu em todo seu corpo.

E o protesto morreu na garganta.

Oh... céus!

**N/A**: Nossa, ui... alguém mais ficou sem fôlego ai?? Huahuahuahauha... Pois é galera, essa já estava pronta e eu resolvi postar logo... é uma **adaptação, **(uma coisinha que eu li e imaginei o casal) de um livro muito legal, da autora Debbie Raleigh e espero que todos gostem! Desculpe não dizer o nome do livro(vou dizer futuramente!), mas se falar, vai perder a graça... Prometo não demorar para atualizar, pois como disse para vocês, ela está pronta! E também não deixarei minhas outras fics de lado!

Agora as dúvidas que sei que terão...

Harry é conde, e Gina filha de Duque. (acho que isso deu pra perceber! :P) Ele é conde de Harrington, e ela é filha do duque de Lockharte.

Beijinhos pra todas!

**Ara Potter.**


	2. Capitulo II

**Capítulo II**

Harry estremeceu de prazer ao sentir o corpo feminino em seus braços. Não precisava das reprimendas de Sirius para perceber que seu comportamento não tinha nada de cavalheirismo. Até mesmo um caipira como ele sabia que não era normal agarrar jovens desconhecidas e beijá-las sem o menor pudor.

Felizmente, naquele momento, não tinha nenhum interesse em bancar o cavalheiro. Sobretudo porque era óbvio que as mulheres da sociedade estavam determinadas a vê-lo como um passatempo ridículo.

Primeiro, lady Parkinson e suas odiosas carícias. E agora, essa jovem.

Só podia presumir que as mulheres de Londres consideravam uma grande façanha divertir-se com caipiras.

Mesmo assim sentiu uma inegável ponta de orgulho por ter essa linda moça em seus braços.

Mesmo a distância, tinha se encantado com sua beleza ruiva. E descobrir que ela o considerava nada mais do que um motivo de diversão, só despertava nele os mais primitivos instintos masculinos.

Totalmente compreensível.

Tão compreensível quanto o ímpeto de mordiscar os lábios macios e úmidos até eles se entreabrirem para receber sua língua atrevida.

Os lábios tinham gosto de mel, Harry pensou. Talvez ela fosse um pouco magra, mas não faltava nada nas curvas suaves dos quadris que ele pressionava.

Também não faltava nada no modo como a jovem se achegava a ele, as mãos agarrando o paletó do jeito certo para garantir a proximidade.

O que começara como uma punição pela brincadeira, rapidamente ia se tornando um jogo interessante.

Cuidando para não espantar a presa, Harry começou a sugar-lhe o lábio inferior, e ela soltou um gemido abafado. Depois, contornou-lhe a boca com a ponta da língua, saboreando-lhe o gosto como um conhecedor apreciando um bom vinho.

— Que doçura! — ele murmurou. — Qualquer homem cairia de joelhos aos seus pés.

— Milorde... — O que deveria ser um protesto terminou com um suspiro no momento em que Harry beijou-a na curva do pescoço. — Oh!

Ele sorriu, sentindo o sangue ferver nas veias.

Jamais poderia suspeitar que, ao obrigar-se com relutância a comparecer ao baile de lady Parkinson, viveria um delicioso encontro. Esperava que todos os eventos sociais lhe oferecessem o mesmo tipo de entretenimento.

A jovem amoldava-se perfeitamente ao corpo de Harry. A ondulação dos seios, o tamanho das pernas, a cintura fina tão próxima à sua crescente ereção.

E o perfume... adocicado e quente.

Era mais que suficiente para inflamar qualquer homem.

Traçando um caminho de beijos pelo pescoço e pelo ombro, Harry sentiu-a estremecer de prazer.

Ah, ela também estava gostando!

Céus, ele estava excitado, pulsando, desejando que estivessem num local mais reservado.

Quando os beijos chegaram ao suave vale entre os seios, a moça gemeu, pressionou as mãos no peito de Harry e empurrou-o.

— Por favor — ela pediu. — O senhor precisa parar.

Inebriado pelo desejo de continuar explorando os seios quase à mostra, Harry mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha.

— Ainda não.

A jovem ofegou e estremeceu de novo.

— Milorde.

— Se vamos nos casar em breve, quero assegurar-me de que somos completamente compatíveis. Seria uma infelicidade nos amarrarmos e, só depois, descobrir que não podemos... completar o acordo, por assim dizer.

— Oh! Não. Não. Não haverá como completar o acordo. Principalmente num terraço no meio de um baile.

Ela se afastou e Harry foi acometido por uma estranha sensação de perda. Deus, ela era fascinante!

Uma feiticeira, que o estava quase fazendo parecer um cafajeste, alertou-o uma voz cínica em sua mente.

Sufocando a excitação que estava lhe anuviando os sentidos, Harry pegou-a nos braços.

— A senhorita tem razão, claro. — Ignorando o grito de susto dela, ele atravessou o terraço e desceu a escada em direção ao jardim. — Um passatempo pecaminoso exige privacidade.

— O senhor é louco?

— Apenas durante a lua cheia. Não tenha medo. Meu pajem foi treinado para amarrar-me na cama, e raramente lanço espuma pela boca por mais de duas ou três horas. Dentro de alguns anos, a senhorita mal perceberá a minha loucura.

— Mal... perceberei?

— Oh, devo confessar que costumo morder os móveis e dormir no estábulo, mas as moscas nem me incomodam mais.

— O senhor está tentando fazer graça, não é?

Harry parou à sombra de um gazebo e olhou-a com eloqüente intensidade.

— A senhorita quer que eu a coloque nos meus joelhos para lhe dar umas palmadas como merece?

No silêncio perfumado do jardim, ele a ouviu prender a respiração e viu-a baixar os olhos como se estivesse realmente envergonhada.

—Admito que me comportei pessimamente. Mas havia razões...

— Como zombar do Conde Camponês?

Gina o fitou de cenho franzido.

— Não, claro que não.

— Não sou tão idiota quanto pensa.

— Nunca pensei isso do senhor.

— Quer dizer que a senhorita se aproxima de todos os cavalheiros e anuncia suas intenções de desposá-los? — Harry sorriu com ironia. — Está desesperada ou quis pregar uma deliciosa peça neste caipira?

— Eu... — Ela mordeu o lábio antes de puxar pela respiração. — Por favor, coloque-me no chão.

— Para a senhorita sair correndo e dar boas gargalhadas com as suas amigas?

— Não. Quero pedir desculpas. E explicar tudo, se estiver disposto a me ouvir.

Mesmo sem muita certeza se era uma desculpa para escapar dos braços dele, Harry colocou-a no chão. De novo, a sensação de perda.

— Muito bem. Explique-se.

Gina sentiu o corpo trêmulo. Embaraçada, alisou a saia.

Sem dúvida, ela havia se comportado muito mal. Não só se fizera de ridícula, mas também atingira os brios daquele cavalheiro que, naquele momento, fitava-a com expressão de desprezo.

Na verdade, porém, devia admitir que seu tremor tinha pouco a ver com o constrangimento e tudo a ver com os beijos ardentes e vorazes.

Gina suspirou.

O homem podia ser um camponês, mas suas habilidades deixariam com inveja qualquer libertino de Londres.

Sua pele ainda ardia com o calor dos beijos e sentia a pressão das mãos dele em seu corpo. E não podia negar uma ponta de frustração em seu íntimo.

Ela não era ingênua. Entendia o prazer de sentir as carícias do homem amado, mas corresponder aos beijos de um estranho e derreter-se nos braços dele era incompreensível e inadmissível.

_Pare com isso!, _ordenou a si mesma. Não era hora de divagar sobre beijos arrebatadores. Sobretudo com um conde furioso à sua frente.

— Eu... — Sua voz fraquejou, e Gina tentou de novo: — Eu não quis insultá-lo ao aproximar-me do senhor, lorde Harrington.

— Então... sabia o meu nome?

— Sabia.

O rosto moreno revelou desapontamento.

— Esse foi o motivo pelo qual se aproximou de mim?

Ela hesitou. Poderia mentir, claro. Não gostava de mentiras, mas às vezes eram necessárias para proteger os sentimentos de outra pessoa.

Entretanto o brilho inteligente nos olhos dele a prevenia de que o conde não seria enganado facilmente. E nem que aceitaria qualquer tentativa de poupar sua sensibilidade.

— Em parte, sim.

— E que parte seria essa?

Gina estremeceu. Certamente ele era... rude. Uma qualidade que ela não sabia ainda se admirava ou não.

— Não é tão fácil explicar — disse Gina sentando-se no banco ao lado do gazebo. — Não quer se sentar?

Harry olhou ao redor.

— Suponho que deva correr o risco.

— Obrigada.

Ele se sentou ao lado dela. Gina conteve um suspiro, perturbada com a 

proximidade daquele homem fascinante.

— Talvez, antes de irmos longe demais, a senhorita devesse me dizer seu nome.

— Eu sou lady Ginevra Weasley.

— Lady?

— Meu pai é o duque de Lockharte.

Por um momento, Harry ficou sério. Depois, forçou um sorriso.

— Ah, sim. Só podia ser.

Não passou despercebida a Gina a ironia na voz dele.

— Como assim?

Harry se levantou.

— Quero que me explique sua charada, senhorita.

Ela apertou nervosamente as mãos.

— Não tenho uma desculpa convincente, mas eu estava furiosa com meu pai e só queria puni-lo.

— Sendo vista com o Conde Camponês?

Colocada daquela maneira, a atitude de Gina soava egoísta, insensível e horrível.

— Sim.

— Bem, pelo menos é honesta. Uma qualidade rara aqui em Londres.

Gina pôs-se em pé também e pousou a mão no braço dele.

— Sinto muito.

Harry estremeceu, mas não fugiu ao contato.

— A senhorita não é a primeira mulher que acha divertido procurar minha atenção. Se eu fosse um homem comum, pensaria apenas que são os meus encantos masculinos que despertam tal interesse inesperado. Mas diante das circunstâncias, estou ciente de que é o fato de eu ser um pedaço de refugo no meio de tanto ouro.

— Isso é ridículo! O senhor é um conde!

Os maxilares de Harry se contraíram, como se as palavras dela o tivessem ofendido.

— Sou um simples fazendeiro, como todos fazem questão de lembrar. Ter uma dúzia de títulos jogados nos ombros não muda quem eu sou e nem me torna mais bem-vindo à sociedade. — Ele sorriu. — Tenho certeza de que seu pai a preveniu a meu respeito antes de a senhorita correr para o terraço no auge da fúria.

Gina enrubesceu.

— Eu estava mais que furiosa.

— Qual foi o motivo? Seu pai se recusou a comprar-lhe um lindo diamante? Ou será que a senhorita se encantou com uma parelha de cavalos para puxar sua carruagem dourada?

Apesar de reconhecer seu erro, Gina se aborreceu com tanta ironia. Ele a considerava fútil e mimada antes mesmo de conhecê-la. Aliás, como toda a sociedade.

— O que meu pai recusou foi concordar com um casamento por amor. Não só se recusou a aceitar, como também me incumbiu da árdua missão de salvar da falência as propriedades da família. — Ela ergueu o queixo. — Desde que as terras e as propriedades são vinculadas ao título, parece que sou o único bem que restou para ir a leilão.

— Um casamento de conveniência? — Harry esticou a mão como se pretendesse tocá-la. — Lady Gina...

Ela recuou rapidamente.

— Já pedi desculpas, milorde, e espero que me perdoe por envolvê-lo nos meus problemas ridículos. Prometo que não o incomodarei mais.

Após fazer uma mesura, Gina deu alguns passos em direção à casa. Só parou ao ouvir a voz de Harry.

— A senhorita me disse o motivo de haver se aproximado de mim no terraço — ele murmurou. — Mas não explicou por que permitiu que eu a beijasse.

Gina mordeu o lábio antes de obrigar seus pés a levarem-na dali.

Do começo ao fim, o dia tinha sido um desastre. Naquele momento, ela decidiu que passaria o dia seguinte inteiro trancada no quarto!

**xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx**

Desde que chegara a Londres, era a primeira vez que Harry pulava da cama e cantarolava baixinho.

Mas cantarolar nunca fora uma boa coisa!

Principalmente depois de uma noite recheada de deliciosos sonhos envolvendo uma feiticeira ruiva com os lábios mais atraentes de toda a Inglaterra.

Como, porém, ele não era um homem prudente, permitiu que Cedrico completasse o nó ridículo da gravata. Nem tentou escapar quando o pajem foi interrompido por uma leve batida na porta.

Houve um murmúrio entre Cedrico, o criado e o som da porta, que foi fechada novamente.

— Lorde Black veio visitá-lo, milorde.

— Há esta hora?

Harry já ouvira uma dura reprimenda do amigo na noite anterior. Parecia que todos já sabiam que ele passara alguns momentos a sós com Gina, e Sirius não havia perdido tempo para lhe dizer que só mesmo um perfeito idiota faria do poderoso duque de Lockharte seu inimigo. Um conselho sábio, sem dúvida, mas que Harry não considerara naquele momento. Gina o tinha fascinado de um modo inexplicável. Seu instinto alertava-o de que ela estava fora de seu alcance, mas, mesmo assim, não conseguia afastá-la do pensamento. Não depois do beijo que haviam trocado.

— Milorde? — o pajem chamou-o, arrancando-o das divagações.

— Oh, por favor, diga-lhe... diga-lhe... — Harry colocou o anel de sinete que herdara com o pesado título. — Está bem, faça-o subir.

Cedrico saiu, deixando a porta aberta. Momentos depois, Sirius entrava no quarto.

— Ah, Harry, meu grande amigo — ele o cumprimentou com uma reverência.

Harry sorriu. Apesar das diferenças entre ambos, Sirius era um de seus amigos mais íntimos.

— Bom dia, Sirius. Posso saber o que o traz aqui a esta hora da manhã?

— Você, claro. Eu quis certificar-me pessoalmente de que não pretende cometer nenhuma tolice.

Harry ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— A qual tolice se refere? Correr nu pelo Hyde Park? Ou, horror dos horrores, andar arrastando os pés?

Sirius torceu o nariz.

— Refiro-me a não permitir que seu breve encontro com a Princesa de Gelo o conduza a águas turbulentas.

Harry contraiu os maxilares.

— Presumo que esteja se referindo a lady Gina...

— Ouça, Harry, sou o primeiro a admitir que ela é uma mulher de rara beleza e irresistível encanto. Mas também provou ser uma namoradeira insensível que passou quatro temporadas iludindo homens suscetíveis e descartando-os quando se cansa da adoração deles.

Harry refletiu por alguns momentos. Ele nunca tirava conclusões precipitadas e nem tomava decisões num piscar de olhos.

— Você a considera uma _femmefatale._

Sirius confirmou com um gesto de cabeça.

— De primeira ordem.

— E acha que ela deseja ferir meu coração?

— Só se você for ingênuo a ponto de permitir. Siga meu conselho, Harry, e evite lady Gina. Há muitas debutantes ansiosas para se tornarem sua condessa e que foram educadas para garantir que a sua casa seja um paraíso de paz e conforto.

Harry não conteve um sorriso.

— Era isso que você procurava numa esposa? Paz e conforto?

Sirius apertou os olhos. Ambos sabiam que paz e conforto eram duas palavras que absolutamente não combinavam com lady Black.

— Talvez não — ele admitiu secamente. — Mas não quero vê-lo sofrendo, meu amigo.

Harry mexeu no nó da gravata.

— Se fosse verdade, você não teria contratado um pajem que parece determinado a estrangular-me.

— Harry...

— Perdoe-me, Sirius. Você sabe que sou muito agradecido por tudo que tem feito por mim.

— E ainda assim despreza os meus conselhos?

Harry deu de ombros. Ele, melhor do que ninguém, sabia que as aparências podiam ser enganadoras. Afinal, já tinha sido julgado por uma sociedade que nada sabia a seu respeito.

Independentemente da opinião de Sirius, Harry suspeitava haver mais em Gina do que apenas uma mulher sem coração.

Pelo menos, esperava que houvesse.

E existia apenas um meio de descobrir.

— Estou sempre disposto a ouvir os seus conselhos quando se tratar de etiqueta, moda e sociedade, Sirius. Afinal, estes assuntos são totalmente misteriosos para mim. Entretanto, em assuntos de política e coração, insisto em seguir meus próprios desejos.

— Mesmo que o levem ao desastre?

— A vida sem alguns riscos não vale a pena ser vivida.

— Céus, se você pretende filosofar, devo deixá-lo ao seu destino. — Sirius estremeceu. — Ainda é cedo demais para ouvir tamanha insensatez.

Ele foi até a porta e, antes de abri-la, não resistiu a um último conselho:

— Fique longe de lady Gina, meu amigo. Ela é problema na certa.

Harry sorriu. Sim, ele pretendia ficar longe de Gina. Pelo menos, naquele momento. Simplesmente por não poder visitá-la antes do horário apropriado.

**xxxxXXXXxxxxXXXXxxxx**

Apesar da promessa de dormir o dia inteiro, Gina acordou no dia seguinte com os primeiros raios de sol.

Não era de sua natureza passar o dia sob as cobertas em melancólico esplendor e, diante das circunstâncias, mais do que nunca, o melhor seria manter-se ocupada. Contornar os problemas só a levaria a outro desastre. E depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior, não tinha estômago para mais desastres.

Após o desjejum, a criada ajudou-a com o vestido e prendeu-lhe o cabelo cacheado num coque. Isso terminado, Gina descobriu que não tinha nada para fazer.

Rolando entre os dedos o pingente que levava ao pescoço, percebeu que desejava alguma coisa divertida.

Sobressaltou-se com a entrada intempestiva de uma criada.

— O que aconteceu, Nina?

— Oh, por favor, lady Gina, a senhorita precisa ver!

— Ver o quê?

— Eu nunca vi tantas flores tão lindas! — Admirada, Nina apertou o rosto com as mãos. — Rosas, tulipas e as margaridas mais delicadas. A casa está quase cheia e não damos conta de atender à porta com tantos mensageiros chegando um após o outro!

O interesse de Gina evaporou-se rapidamente. Depois de quatro temporadas, já se acostumara com os ramalhetes de flores que chegavam todas as manhãs. Eram tributos mais à sua condição de filha de um duque do que aos seus encantos.

— É mesmo?

Indiferente à falta de entusiasmo, Nina continuou:

— E não apenas flores. Eu vi pelo menos meia dúzia de caixas daquele marzipã de que a senhorita tanto gosta e um leque de marfim com rendas. Ah, e também um pingente lindo com a miniatura de lorde Gremt.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Gina.

Leques? Pingentes?

Até ela achou um tanto exagerado. E o motivo para o repentino rompante de admiração era um só.

— Meu pai não perdeu tempo — resmungou.

Sem dúvida, ele aproveitara sua momentânea ausência do baile para jogar a rede. Ele deveria ter agido com discrição. Certamente, toda a sociedade já sabia que o duque de Lockharte havia dispensado o aventureiro lorde Malfoy e, de novo, lady Gina encabeçava a lista dos melhores partidos de Londres.

— O que disse, milady? — a criada perguntou de cenho franzido.

— Nada de importante, Nina. — Apesar da irritação, Gina conseguiu sorrir. — Pode ir, Nina, Obrigada.

— Oh, mas...

— Sim?

— A senhorita não quer que eu a acompanhe até a sala de visitas? Seus pretendentes já estão chegando e não é delicado deixá-los esperar por muito tempo.

— Por mim, eles podem esperar até amanhã. Pretendo passar a tarde lendo.

— Mas a senhorita não pode... — A criada se calou e mordeu o lábio. — Isto é, os cavalheiros vieram visitá-la e ficarão desapontados se não puderem, pelo menos, cumprimentá-la.

De novo, o arrepio na espinha como um sinal de alerta. Nina não seria tão insistente sem uma razão poderosa e inconveniente.

— Diga à Sua Graça que eu não pretendo sair do meu quarto para ser bajulada por um bando de chacais — Gina ordenou.

Nina fez uma mesura e saiu do quarto. Gina foi até a janela que se abria para o jardim. Jamais perdoaria seu pai. Ele não tinha sentimentos. E nem percebera que seu coração ainda estava ferido.

Ela não queria a companhia de outro homem e, tampouco, escolher um para marido.

Contra sua vontade, a lembrança de um homem moreno, simpático, charmoso, voltou-lhe à mente. Com a lembrança, a constatação de que Draco não estivera em seus pensamentos quando lorde Harrington a havia tomado nos braços e beijado.

Balançou a cabeça, tentando não pensar em algo tão perigoso.

Naquele momento, precisava descobrir uma maneira de fugir da horda de candidatos a marido que a esperava na sala de visitas.

Além disso, queria ensinar ao pai que ela não seria facilmente manipulada. Endireitou os ombros, colocou um chapéu e jogou um xale nas costas.

O pai que distraísse os candidatos. Afinal, eles só estavam ali para bajular o duque.

Gina usou a saída de serviço e escapuliu para o jardim. Felizmente, a mansão era imensa e ela pôde sair sem ser notada. Pegaria sua carruagem, o cavalariço, e iria visitar o primo Alexander. Ele era a pessoa indicada para distraí-la de seus problemas.

Com passos rápidos, atravessou o roseiral que levava diretamente ao portão dos fundos. De repente, parou com a saia enroscada num galho de roseira.

— Oh, que inferno! Que porcaria de espinhos! — resmungou. — Maldição!

Nesse momento, Gina ouviu um riso abafado e olhou ao redor, desconfiada.

— Quem está aí?

Uma silhueta já familiar apareceu. Lorde Harrington.

Gina prendeu a respiração. Ele era tão... qual era mesmo a palavra? Rústico? Másculo? Viril?

Sua presença enchia o ar com uma força poderosa quase tangível. Uma força que parecia envolvê-la com arrebatadora excitação.

— O que está fazendo ai escondido? — ela perguntou.

Um surpreendente par de covinhas surgiu nas faces quando ele sorriu.

— Na verdade, estava admirando seu... vocabulário colorido. Eu não sabia que, hoje em dia, as preceptoras ensinavam esse tipo de linguagem às nobres donzelas.

Mesmo contrariada, Gina sorriu. Muitos cavalheiros fingiriam não ter ouvido suas imprecações.

— Minhas preceptoras sempre foram sérias e recatadas. Foi meu cavalariço quem me ensinou as palavras mais interessantes da língua inglesa.

— Ah! Eu devia ter imaginado. Há uma certa cadência na linguagem dos cavalariços que aprecio muito. Entretanto, se quiser aprender um vocabulário realmente espetacular, a senhorita deveria passar algum tempo com os marinheiros. Eles sabem praguejar numa dúzia de idiomas diferentes e possuem muitos gestos de mão que acrescentam um encanto especial às palavras.

— Vou me lembrar disso. Porém dificilmente terei oportunidade de conversar com um marinheiro.

— Não seja por isso, milady. Coloco-me à sua disposição para apresentar-lhe uma quantidade razoável de marinheiros. Ficarei feliz por servir a uma moça tão bonita.

— Um convite tentador, mas receio ter de decliná-lo.

— Como quiser, milady.

Gina ficou enfeitiçada pelo sorriso dele. Logo, porém, balançou a cabeça.

— O senhor ainda não me disse o que fazia aqui escondido.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Eu estava voltando para a minha carruagem quando ouvi seus resmungos. O seu mordomo fez restrições à minha presença e recusou meu cartão de visita.

Gina piscou, confusa.

— Philip?

— Alto, magro, nariz afilado, pele enrugada?

A descrição não deixava dúvidas. Ainda assim, não fazia sentido.

— Que absurdo! Por que ele não o receberia?

— Talvez não tenha gostado do corte do meu terno ou do brilho das minhas botas. Quem sabe ele achou que eu roubaria algum objeto de valor, ou seu pai informou-lhe que não sou bem-vindo à mansão ducal.

Embaraçada, Gina desviou o olhar. Seu pai exagerara, sem dúvida. Aquele homem era um conde de impecável linhagem, apesar do início humilde.

Acima de tudo, ele possuía um ar de decência, qualidade muito rara entre os nobres.

— Estou começando a pensar que meu pai enlouqueceu.

Harry a olhou, intrigado.

— Por quê? Por não querer a senhorita envolvida com o Conde Camponês? O duque não é o único.

— Ele nunca ligou para essas coisas antes.

— Bem, talvez Sirius esteja errado e o problema seja o meu paletó. — Abaixando-se, Harry começou a soltar a saia de Gina ainda presa nos espinhos. — Pode ser que seu pai tenha aversão a Madame Malkins.

Observando-o manusear o tecido delicado, ela avaliou as mãos bronzeadas. Seu coração disparou. Aquelas mãos eram quentes e fortes de um modo como não se encontrava entre os nobres. Gina juraria estar sentindo o delicioso prazer de suas carícias. Resistiu à vontade de abanar as faces ardentes e tratou de desviar os pensamentos.

— Isso o incomoda?

— As idiotices da sociedade?

— Ser chamado por esse título ridículo.

— Por que haveria de me incomodar? Alguns dos meus amigos mais próximos e queridos são camponeses.

— Sim, mas...

Harry ergueu a cabeça e encarou-a.

—Mas eu não deveria mencionar essas amizades vergonhosas. — Ele contraiu os maxilares. — Receio estar velho demais e acomodado demais com os meus antigos hábitos para começar a assumir ares de superioridade.

— Facilitaria sua entrada na sociedade.

Harry voltou a lidar com os espinhos.

— Talvez. Mas por mais que eu queira me adaptar às loucuras de Londres e às futilidades do mundo aristocrático, não posso mudar quem sou.

— Ou é teimoso demais para mudar.

Ele a fitou de novo e suas feições se desanuviaram com o surpreendente senso de humor de Gina.

— _Touché, muirnin._

— O que significa? — ela perguntou.

— É uma palavra carinhosa. Minha mãe era irlandesa. — Tendo concluído a tarefa de livrar a saia de Gina dos espinhos, Harry levantou-se. — Já expliquei minha presença aqui. Agora é a sua vez.

— Minha vez?

Ele olhou para a mansão.

— Sei que há quase uma dúzia de homens esperando a sua presença. Por que está tentando fugir?

Gina ficou séria. Fosse o conde outra pessoa, ela jamais confessaria a verdade. Em Londres, ninguém revelava segredos de família.

— O que importa se eu aparecer ou não? Meu pai é perfeitamente competente para descobrir qual daqueles idiotas tem a maior fortuna.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas, contendo-se para não repreendê-la por agir como uma criança petulante.

— E a senhorita concorda que seu pai avalie seu futuro marido dessa forma?

— Se concordo? — Gina sentiu o coração apertado ao se lembrar de Draco. — Claro que não. Infelizmente, não tenho voz ativa.

— Sabe que seu pai não pode obrigá-la a se casar?

Ela cruzou os braços.

— Talvez ele não me obrigue, mas sabe que eu jamais permitiria que a minha família ou os nossos empregados e criados sofressem. Se eu devo desposar uma fortuna, é o que farei.

Harry refletiu por alguns momentos.

— Deveres de família — ele disse, por fim.

— Sim — Gina confirmou.

— Disso eu entendo. — Harry alisou um cacho de cabelo que pendia no rosto dela.

Um gesto casual, mas não havia nada de casual no frio que Gina sentiu no estômago.

— Também entendo que esses deveres podem ser quase insuportáveis — ele continuou. — Parece que temos isso em comum.

— O senhor considera sua herança um dever?

— Isso a surpreende?

— Eu diria que qualquer um ficaria surpreso.

Harry afastou a mão do rosto de Gina, e ela se conteve para não tocar a própria pele e certificar-se de que não estava queimada. Oh, aquele homem era letal!

— A senhorita pode não acreditar, mas eu estava muito satisfeito com minha vida de fazendeiro. Tinha uma casa confortável com pessoal suficiente para atender aos meus propósitos, amigos leais e a satisfação de transformar um pedaço de terra abandonado em uma propriedade produtiva. Agora, passo meus dias como um almofadinha inútil, e o mais perto que chego das minhas terras é por meio das cartas dos meus administradores.

Gina abriu a boca para protestar. Ser abençoado com um título inesperado e uma vasta fortuna absolutamente não era um dever desagradável, e sim a fantasia secreta de todos os cidadãos ingleses. Mas desistiu do protesto.

— Sim, talvez tenhamos alguma coisa em comum — ela concordou com relutância.

— Já é um começo, milady.

Começo do quê? Antes que Gina pudesse perguntar, foi surpreendida pela inconfundível voz do pai:

— Ela deve estar em algum lugar. Encontre-a e leve-a imediatamente à sala de visitas.

— Sim, Vossa Graça — respondeu o criado.

— Eu disse imediatamente. Mesmo que isso signifique levá-la arrastada pelos cabelos!

— Eu... Claro, Vossa Graça.

Gina cerrou os punhos. Não deveria ter se distraído com conversas. Agora era tarde demais.

Lorde Harrington pareceu ler seus pensamentos. Aproximando-se, sussurrou-lhe no ouvido:

— A senhorita deseja um cavaleiro com armadura reluzente?

Ela ficou tensa, mais por sentir a respiração dele em sua pele e menos pela estranha pergunta.

— Como disse?

— Minha carruagem está em frente ao portão. Posso levá-la daqui antes que a descubram.

Levá-la para longe dos candidatos, de seu pai, do criado que corria pelo jardim à sua procura? O convite era tentador demais. Mas havia inconveniências.

— Não posso ficar sozinha com o senhor na carruagem — Gina lembrou.

— Ah, é um ¹tílburi que, conforme as explicações de Sirius, não é uma carruagem fechada. Além disso, não estaremos sozinhos. Tenho um criado e o cavalariço comigo.

Ainda assim, ela hesitou.

Não que não confiasse em lorde Harrington. Tudo nele inspirava confiança. Gina não confiava nos arrepios que insistiam em percorrer-lhe a espinha.

O som de passos pesados no chão de gravetos deixou-a em pânico.

Céus, qualquer coisa era preferível ao horror de uma tarde inteira entre um grupo de nobres interesseiros.

— Eu... sim — ela murmurou antes de recuperar o juízo.

— Então, o cavaleiro de armadura reluzente vai resgatá-la, milady. — Harry suspirou e ofereceu-lhe o braço. — Por aqui, minha donzela em perigo.

**N/A**: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, esse Harry é muito gostoso né? Espero que todos estejam gostando! De novo eu digo que historia maravilhosa não é minha... estou sendo caridosa e passando esse presente pra vcs! Bjs pra todos!

**Arinha .**

**¹Tílburi** é um carro de duas rodas e dois assentos (tibureiro e passageiro), sem boléia, com capota, e tirado por um só animal. Foi inventado por Gregor Tilbury, na Inglaterra, em 1818, e trazido ao Rio de Janeiro como transporte coletivo, através da França, em 1830.

Viu? Ara também é cultura! Ahuahuahuahaua...


	3. Capitulo III

**Capítulo III**

Harry pegou as rédeas do tílburi e pôs os cavalos em movimento. Admitia que havia perdido completamente o juízo.

Mudara-se para Londres com o propósito de assumir seu papel como conde de Harrington entre na sociedade. Entre seus parentes pomposos e arrogantes. E, mais importante, entre os poderosos cavalheiros, com o intuito de iniciar as reformas necessárias que beneficiariam os trabalhadores.

No entanto encantara-se por um par de olhos cor de mel e por um sorriso que o faziam tremer da cabeça aos pés.

Qualquer pessoa, nobre ou não, sabia que provocar a fúria do duque de Lockharte era o mesmo que apontar uma pistola para a própria cabeça.

A uma palavra do duque, toda a sociedade poderia ignorá-lo. E então, todos os projetos que ele viesse a apresentar na Câmara dos Lordes seriam recusados antes de a tinta secar no papel.

Alguns momentos furtivos com uma mulher, por mais deliciosos que fossem, valeriam tamanho risco?

Harry olhou de relance para a pele de porcelana e as formas perfeitas da jovem sentada ao seu lado. Um sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios.

Oh, sim!

Ela valia todos os riscos.

Em silêncio, conduziu os cavalos pelas ruas movimentadas de Londres. Atravessaram a ponte Westminster e, em Newington, entraram na Hight Street. Gina fitou-o com expressão preocupada.

— O senhor reparou que estamos muito longe do Green Park e de St. James, não?

— A senhorita desejava visitar um desses parques em particular?

— São lugares onde as pessoas costumam passear.

Harry sorriu.

— Digamos que raramente faço o que é costume.

— Estou começando a perceber.

— Isso a incomoda?

— Depende.

— Depende do quê?

Os olhares de ambos se encontraram.

— Do lugar para onde está me levando.

— Ah! — ele exclamou, voltando a atenção ao tráfego. — Asseguro-lhe que este passeio não inclui as docas e nenhum navio de escravas brancas.

Gina revirou os olhos ante a brincadeira.

— Não pode imaginar o meu alívio... Mas o senhor ainda não respondeu à minha pergunta.

Harry deu de ombros.

— Tenho uma incumbência a concluir.

— Neste lugar? — Gina indagou.

Ele olhava atentamente para as construções estreitas e sujas e para as pessoas 

maltrapilhas que caminhavam pelas calçadas.

Não havia nada de romântico naquele lugar, e Harry não culpava Gina por olhá-lo como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.

Parou a carruagem na frente de uma casa velha e entregou as rédeas ao cavalariço.

— Incomoda-a o fato de estar aqui? — Harry perguntou.

Num gesto inconsciente, ela torceu o nariz.

— Não posso dizer que seja um lugar que costumo freqüentar.

— Pensei que as damas da sociedade se dedicassem à caridade e às pessoas menos afortunadas.

— Não as visitando pessoalmente.

— Não? E como vocês fazem?

— Doamos dinheiro, roupas e outros itens de subsistência. Também promovemos almoços para chamar a atenção, na Câmara dos Lordes, para as necessidades dessas pessoas.

Gina ergueu o queixo com ar de desafio, e Harry disfarçou o riso.

— Entendo. — Os olhos dela brilharam, desconfiados.

— O que foi? Eu disse alguma coisa engraçada?

— Não. É que... — Recostando-se no banco da carruagem, ele escolheu bem as palavras: — Bem, ocorreu-me que as damas da sociedade apreciam promover obras assistenciais desde que não sujem as mãos.

Gina sobressaltou-se, como se tivesse sido surpreendida com as defesas abertas.

— O senhor acha que eu deveria entrar nesses lugares para lavar o chão e esvaziar penicos?

— Não. Mas, no seu lugar, eu gostaria de saber se o dinheiro doado está sendo usado em benefício dos necessitados ou engordando os bolsos dos diretores das entidades. — Não havia ironia na voz dele, apenas bom senso. — A única maneira de descobrir é conversando pessoalmente com os assistidos.

Gina apertou os lábios, querendo contestar a lógica do argumento de Harry. Por fim, porém, após olhar para os prédios decadentes, suspirou alto.

— É isso que veio fazer hoje aqui?

— Também. Mas preciso atender a um pedido de um dos meus arrendatários de Surrey.

De novo, ele a surpreendeu. O conde conseguia chocar e confundir a sociedade.

— Arrendatário?

— Sim. Sua namorada fugiu com um cafajeste há uns dois meses. Ele receia que ela tenha sido abandonada aqui em Londres e esteja num desses albergues.

— Ele quer que o senhor a leve de volta?

— Não contra a vontade da moça — Harry explicou. — Mas, sem família e amigos na cidade, será difícil ela retornar para casa. Ele mandou todas as suas economias para custear a viagem de volta.

Os lábios de Gina se entreabriram pela surpresa.

Harry sentiu uma onda de calor ao se lembrar da maciez e do gosto daqueles lábios. O modo como se moveram colados aos dele, deixando-o excitado e ardendo 

de desejo a noite inteira.

— Ele a quer de volta mesmo depois de ela ter fugido com outro?

Com esforço, Harry afastou os pensamentos para longe daquelas perigosas sensações.

Não que seu corpo estivesse exatamente cooperando...

— Neville a ama.

— Deve amar mesmo — Gina murmurou.

Para manter uma distância segura entre ele e o perfume suave de Gina, Harry desceu da carruagem.

— Fique aqui. Não me demorarei.

Ela levantou-se.

— Quem disse que ficarei aqui sozinha?

Foi a vez de Harry surpreender-se.

— Meus criados ficarão aqui. A senhorita estará em segurança, garanto.

Num movimento rápido, Gina pulou da carruagem e parou ao lado dele. Com as mãos na cintura, desafiou-o.

— Acontece que este albergue é uma das entidades que eu ajudo a manter. Faço questão de entrar e inspecionar se está tudo em ordem.

Harry riu.

— A senhorita pula muito bem, _muimin _— elogiou-a. — Sem dúvida, tem muita prática.

— Pular? Saiba, senhor, que a filha de um duque nunca... — Ela não terminou a frase. Agitando as mãos no ar, desabafou: — O senhor é um homem horrível!

— Já me disseram isso — Harry concordou, oferecendo-lhe o braço. — Está preparada para descobrir o que é pobreza extrema?

Gina contemplou o prédio grande e sombrio. Harry sentiu uma ponta de admiração ao vê-la erguer o queixo e pegar com firmeza no braço dele.

— Sim.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Foi uma Gina mais branda que retornou às fulgurantes ruas de Mayfair.

A visita ao albergue tinha sido um abrupto despertar.

Agora entendia o tom de condescendência de lorde Harrington ao discutir sua maneira de praticar a caridade. Provavelmente, ele a via como uma menina mimada brincando de ajudar os outros. E não estava de todo errado.

Sentiu um arrepio na espinha ao se lembrar do lugar escuro e úmido, não mais observando a pobreza de dentro de sua carruagem ou por meio das notícias publicadas no _London Gazette._

Aquela pobreza até então desconhecida era tão contundente quanto o ar malcheiroso pela falta de banho e pelas doenças das pessoas que ali se amontoavam. Tão mortificante quanto a imagem das mulheres fracas apertando os filhos nos braços, ou dos feridos de guerra jogados nos cantos como brinquedos quebrados.

Gina nunca vira tanta miséria humana. Tanta fome. Tanto desespero.

O pior de tudo, porém, era o repentino brilho de esperança nos olhos que a seguiam. Como se aquelas pessoas acreditassem que ela poderia oferecer-lhes salvação. Como se esperassem que Gina fizesse alguma coisa.

Qualquer coisa.

Sim, ela apenas brincara de ajudar as pessoas.

Claro que seu dinheiro havia ajudado a alimentar algumas e a manter um teto sobre outras.

Mas isso mudara a vida delas?

Tinha oferecido um futuro às crianças pobres e maltrapilhas?

Ainda imersa em pensamentos, Gina permitiu que lorde Harrington a ajudasse a descer da carruagem e que a levasse de volta ao jardim da mansão.

Já não se sentia angustiada por ter de enfrentar a fúria do pai. Seus problemas pareciam insignificantes naquele momento.

Caminhando ao lado dela, lorde Harrington segurou-a pelo braço e forçou-a a encará-lo.

—A senhorita está muito calada. Eu a ofendi de alguma forma?

Gina hesitou. Com certeza, nenhum outro homem de seu círculo de amizades jamais se atreveria a levá-la a um lugar como o albergue.

Estranhamente, porém, sentia-se mais agradecida do que ofendida.

— Não. O senhor estava certo — ela admitiu com um sorriso tímido. — Eu não imaginava...

— O quê?

— A miséria daquelas pessoas.

— Ah! — Harry fitou-a com clara curiosidade. — O que vai fazer agora?

Gina desviou o olhar.

— Bem, ainda não sei com certeza, mas tomarei algumas providências.

Um enigmático sorriso dançou nos lábios dele.

— Nem por um momento duvidei disso.

Desconfiada, Gina apertou os olhos.

— O senhor está me bajulando. Na verdade, me considera uma criança mimada.

Harry negou com um gesto de cabeça, Segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

— Não. Eu a considero uma jovem determinada que é capaz de mudar o mundo, se quiser.

O coração de Gina bateu mais forte.

Até onde podia se lembrar, sempre havia sido festejada pela beleza, pelas maneiras encantadoras e, ocasionalmente, por sua inteligência. Mas nunca ninguém a admirara por sua determinação.

— Lorde Harrington?

— Sim?

— Isso foi uma das coisas mais bonitas que já me disseram.

As sobrancelhas se arquearam e o já familiar brilho divertido voltou aos olhos dele.

— Agora compreendo por que a senhorita não quer se casar com nenhum dos seus 

pretendentes, sendo que até eu consigo superá-los nos elogios. Já me disseram que tenho o charme de um boi furioso.

Perturbada com o calor dos dedos de Harry em suas faces, Gina sentiu o ar lhe faltar.

— Que eu me lembre, ninguém falou em charme aqui — ela murmurou.

Não contente por dificultar-lhe a respiração, o conde avançou um passo, suas pernas enroscando-se na saia de Gina.

— Mas a senhorita me acha encantador, não acha?

Ela suspirou. O desejo de encostar-se no corpo firme e másculo daquele homem era tão intenso que Gina quase gemeu alto.

— Sir... — Por fim, ela conseguiu protestar.

— Harry — ele a corrigiu com voz enrouquecida. — Meu nome é Harry.

— Harry. — O nome saiu docemente dos lábios de Gina. Sempre fitando-a nos olhos, ele desatou-lhe o laço do chapéu e jogou-o de lado.

— Já percebeu que sempre acabamos ficando sozinhos num jardim? — Harry murmurou.

O que não era nada mau, Gina tinha de admitir. E, apesar da ponta de culpa, não podia negar que gostava muito de ser tocada por aquele homem.

Não era a doce ansiedade que vivenciara com Draco, e sim uma sensação mais perturbadora e urgente. Era como se, de repente, se descobrisse faminta sem estar com fome!

Harry provocava-lhe tremores. E arrepios. E anseio para descobrir mais sensações.

Uma força potente e perigosa.

Mesmo sabendo que deveria afastar-se, Gina pousou as mãos no peito dele.

— Talvez isso não seja tão surpreendente, considerando que você está sempre se esgueirando pelos jardins.

— Bem, sou fazendeiro. — O olhar de Harry agora estava fixo nos lábios dela. — Portanto não é surpresa eu preferir o conforto da natureza aos salões abarrotados de pessoas. Além disso, descobri que há tesouros mais fascinantes entre as rosas.

Os lábios de Gina se entreabriram, aguardando. Harry apossou-se deles no beijo que ela desejava desde que o conde aparecera no jardim.

Gina fechou os olhos, inebriada com as sensações provocadas pelos movimentos suaves dos lábios de Harry. Ele não tinha o gosto e nem o cheiro de Draco. Não havia conhaque em sua respiração e nem colônia cara em sua pele. Os lábios de Harry tinham gosto de hortelã e, na pele, o cheiro de sabonete.

Uma combinação que ela considerou estranhamente erótica.

A língua dele contornou-lhe os lábios antes de invadir-lhe a boca.

Gina prendeu a respiração à estranha intimidade. Sabia que deveria protestar. Aquilo era muito mais perigoso do que um simples beijo. Mas o prazer pecaminoso era intrigante demais para ser interrompido.

Harry enlaçou-a, puxando-a de encontro ao corpo sólido. Instintivamente, Gina ergueu as mãos e enterrou-as nos cabelos dele.

— O que você fez comigo, _muirnin? _— Harry indagou, cobrindo-lhe o rosto com beijos famintos. — Fez algum feitiço de encantamento?

Gina achava que era ela quem estava sob o efeito de algum feitiço.

Nada poderia explicar seu comportamento insensato e as reações que Harry lhe provocava.

Afinal, a filha de um duque não partilhava tanta intimidade com um homem no meio de um jardim e em plena luz do dia. Sobretudo com o risco de ser surpreendida.

Recuperando com relutância uma parte do juízo, Gina abriu os olhos.

— Harry...

— Sim?

— Você... — ela começou ofegando. — Você não deveria me beijar assim.

O riso dele provocou-lhe cócegas na orelha.

— Prefere que eu a beije de outro modo?

— Você não deveria estar me beijando de jeito nenhum.

— Eu a estou ofendendo? — Harry se afastou e fitou-a nos olhos. — Por acaso me acha repulsivo?

Gina piscou.

— Claro que não!

— Ótimo.

— Não. — Ela puxou pela respiração, de repente percebendo como estavam perto da casa e como tinham sorte por ainda não terem sido descobertos por algum criado. Ou pior... por seu pai. — Não é ótimo.

— É ruim?

— Não é conveniente, Harry. E se alguém nos surpreender?

— Você estará comprometida para se casar comigo — ele respondeu.

— Exatamente.

Harry refletiu por um longo momento, seus olhos perscrutando o rosto corado. E então, em vez de voltar ao juízo normal, como Gina esperava, ele a abraçou novamente.

— Oh, lady Gina, eu poderia pensar em destinos piores...

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

No dia seguinte, Gina decidiu não sair do quarto.

Reclusa, não teria de ouvir outra repreensão do pai por seu desaparecimento durante quase quatro horas no dia anterior. Também não seria obrigada a cumprimentar os candidatos a marido que, com certeza, marcariam presença na sala de visitas.

Felizmente, seu primo Colin chegara logo após o almoço para continuar o retrato que ele pintava havia quatro anos.

Alto, cabelos louros, olhos castanhos, feições delicadas, maneiras elegantes, ele era o favorito entre homens e mulheres da sociedade. Uma posição privilegiada, da qual tirava o máximo de vantagens. Colin nunca havia encontrado uma mulher que resistisse aos seus encantos nem um homem a quem não conseguisse trapacear.

Ele era uma peste, mas Gina o adorava e a tortura de ser forçada a ficar sentada, imóvel, era compensada por seu ferino senso de humor.

Sentada junto à janela, com a cabeça posicionada num ângulo nada confortável, ela começou a sentir que havia algo mais na inesperada chegada do primo, além da vontade de conversar.

A suspeita foi finalmente confirmada quando Colin ergueu o pincel no ar e contemplou-a com um sorriso misterioso.

— Devo contar-lhe, minha querida, que rumores deliciosos estão correndo céleres pela cidade.

Gina tentou não se irritar. Os comentários envolvendo-a existiam desde que ela saíra do berço. A melhor maneira de enfrentá-los era fingir completa indiferença.

— Sempre haverá rumores correndo pela cidade, Colin. Mas são poucos os que contêm um mínimo de verdade.

— Esses dizem respeito a você, minha querida.

— Ah, então, devem ser verdadeiros.

Colin riu.

— Você não se interessa nem um pouco pelo que as pessoas estão comentando?

— Não, mas sinto que você pretende me contar assim mesmo.

— Qual é o propósito de ouvir um mexerico se não pudermos passá-lo adiante?

Gina revirou os olhos.

— Oh, por favor, Colin, conte logo!

— Comenta-se que você tem sido vista com o Conde Camponês.

— E...

— E todos estão se perguntando por que você permitiria ter seu nome envolvido com o daquele caipira.

Era exatamente o que ela esperava, mesmo assim ficou tensa. Por quê?

Nunca dera importância a falatórios. Estava acostumada com maledicências. Mas descobriu que se importava muito com a possibilidade de Harry ser prejudicado pelas conversas maliciosas.

Com todos seus modos peculiares, ele era um homem honrado e merecia mais do que apelidos pejorativos.

— Não seria possível eu gostar da companhia dele?

— Claro que sim, porém seria difícil convencer as más línguas. Ou a mim. Eu a conheço muito bem, Gina. Se está encorajando aquele boi desajeitado, é porque ele possui alguma coisa que você deseja.

As sobrancelhas dela se juntaram num claro sinal de contrariedade. Gina não sabia se pela insinuação de estar usando Harry ou se pelo fato de Colin tê-lo chamado de boi desajeitado.

Ela levantou-se com um farfalhar de seda e foi em direção ao cavalete com a tela.

— Que diabo isso significa? Lorde Harrington não possui nada que eu deseje.

— Nem mesmo os meios para punir seu pai por haver recusado o pedido de lorde Malfoy? — Um sorriso irônico curvou os lábios de Colin ao notar Gina enrubescendo.

— Ah! O rubor diz tudo!

— Admito que me aproximei de lorde Harrington num momento de revolta — ela confessou com relutância. Em seguida, ergueu o queixo. — Mas não menti ao dizer que gosto da companhia dele. O conde é diferente de todos os homens que 

conheci.

Colin avaliou-a por um longo momento, um sorriso misterioso bailando em seus lábios.

— É, acho que é mesmo. Afinal, ele é um homem que foi jogado dentro de um título, e não um aristocrata de nascimento. Não se pode dizer que a sua linhagem seja pura.

A provocação beirou o insustentável.

— O que prova que progrediu bastante em comparação à maioria dos chamados nobres — retrucou Gina.

Seu primo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Você está encantada com as suas maneiras rústicas e o corpo robusto? Não é a única, querida. Mais de uma dama foi vista lançando-lhe olhares furtivos. Devo admitir que estou muito chocado, Gina.

Corpo robusto? Oh, sim, era robusto. E firme. E quente. E perfeitamente proporcionado para abraçar uma mulher.

— Não é assim. Pelo menos, não inteiramente — ela emendou com sinceridade. — Sabe que ele me levou a um albergue ontem?

Colin arregalou os olhos.

— Que horror! Por quê?

Gina rememorou a tarde com Harry. Não tinha sido um encontro romântico. Com exceção do beijo ardente que quase incendiara o jardim. Apesar de nada convencional, o passeio havia conseguido mantê-la acordada por boa parte da noite.

— Porque o conde acredita que posso mudar o mundo se eu quiser.

— Muito bem. — Colin assobiou. — Parece que ele é mais esperto do que eu imaginava. Vamos esperar para ver.

Gina sentiu um arrepio na espinha.

— O quê?

— Nada. — Ainda sorrindo, seu primo apontou a cadeira junto à janela. — Se você voltar à sua posição, minha querida, poderemos continuar a minha obra-prima.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Harry estava preocupado.

Dois dias depois daquela tarde em companhia de Gina, ainda ponderava a respeito do fato. Ela mexia com seus sentidos. E pior, ele não entendia o motivo.

Não era apenas sua beleza. Ou sua sensualidade. Se fosse apenas atração, tudo seria resolvido com um namorico e alguns beijos; e para saciar suas ansiedades básicas, Harry procuraria uma mulher interessada em encontros íntimos.

Mas a luxúria explicava apenas uma parte do motivo de Gina não sair de seus pensamentos. Ou do impulso quase irresistível de esgueirar-se pelos jardins da casa dela para vê-la, pelo menos de longe.

Gina estava se tornando uma febre em seu sangue, e apesar da pouca experiência com o sexo oposto, ele sábia que isso não era uma boa coisa.

Um amor não correspondido não constava da lista de experiências que desejava 

viver durante sua permanência em Londres.

Montado em seu garanhão, Harry pegou o caminho do Hyde Park. Àquela hora da manhã, teria muito espaço para um bom galope e a paz necessária para organizar os pensamentos e encontrar a solução para seus problemas.

Era tudo o que queria. Infelizmente, na segunda volta seus olhos focalizaram uma figura familiar galopando na direção dele.

Lady Gina!

Prendendo a respiração, Harry puxou as rédeas, e o garanhão parou.

Montada numa égua acinzentada, Gina vestia um traje vermelho. A cor vibrante era a moldura perfeita para a pele alva e o cabelo cobre cacheado, e, obviamente, destinado a atrair e prender a atenção de todos os homens no parque.

Pelo menos, a atenção dele.

Dando-se conta de que a admirava embasbacado, Harry esporeou o cavalo, que recomeçou a trotar. Talvez fosse mais prudente continuar o passeio e cumprimentá-la apenas com uma reverência.

Mais prudente, porém impossível: foi irremediavelmente arrastado na direção de Gina. Parando ao lado dela, Harry inclinou a cabeça, consciente do cabelo despenteado e da calça e paletó que Sirius ameaçara mandar queimar.

— Ginevra — ele murmurou.

Um sorriso espontâneo alegrou os lábios dela.

— Lorde Harrington.

— Harry — corrigiu-a num fio de voz.

— Harry.

O nome dele nunca lhe parecera tão bonito. Tolo!

— Já em pé assim tão cedo?

Gina franziu o nariz de um modo encantador.

— Desde que passei o dia de ontem confinada nos meus aposentos, senti necessidade de ar fresco. Na verdade, não sou de levantar tarde.

— Você ficou confinada nos seus aposentos? Por minha causa?

Harry arrependeu-se das palavras impulsivas ao notar o brilho de aborrecimento nos olhos dela.

— Por minha causa. A decisão de não sair do quarto foi minha. Você não me obrigou a acompanhá-lo.

— É o que eu imaginava. Não tenho talento especial para forçar as mulheres a nada. Aliás, o oposto é verdadeiro. Basta uma mulher sorrir para mim e já estou nas mãos dela. Um caso grave, realmente.

— Não acredito. Aposto como deixou uma fila de corações quebrados em Kent.

A risada de Harry ecoou pelo parque quase deserto. Céus, ela o considerava um conquistador?

— Você perderia a aposta, _muirnin. _Nunca fui um homem desocupado. Ser fazendeiro exige muito trabalho e pouca diversão.

— Mas você gosta muito do que faz, não?

— Gosto, sim. Porém houve época em que achava que o trabalho me deixava muito preso. Sabe como são os jovens...

— Ah, já sei! Você queria ser um temido pirata ou um soldado para ir à guerra?

— Receio que não. Meus sonhos sempre foram tediosamente práticos.

— Então, por que se achava preso? — Gina não percebeu que os movimentos da égua levaram-na para mais perto de Harry, cujos sentidos se aguçaram com o calor e o perfume dela.

Ele não deixou de notar a proximidade e também o fato de estarem praticamente a sós. Entretanto, tentou não reparar na suave curva dos seios de Gina, nem pensar na facilidade com que poderia tirá-la da sela e acomodá-la em sua montaria, colada ao seu corpo trêmulo de desejo. Procurou concentrar-se e responder com coerência.

— Meu pai era um bom homem. Leal e devotado à família e aos empregados, mas era radical quando o assunto era mudança. Recusava-se a aceitar meus conhecimentos sobre os avanços da implementação agrícola.

— E você?

—Sempre fui fascinado pelas inovações. — Harry deu de ombros. — Estudei e até mesmo visitei muitas fazendas onde testavam o cultivo de grãos diferentes e fertilizantes. Provou-se que poderíamos tornar nossas terras mais produtivas.

— Você estudou agricultura?

Harry sorriu. Poucas pessoas partilhavam seu entusiasmo por esse assunto tão aborrecido.

Se ele fosse obcecado por jogo ou mulherengo, certamente faria mais sucesso em Londres.

— Já sugeri investirem mais dinheiro nos novos experimentos. Afinal, meu futuro e o daqueles que dependem de mim residem no meu sucesso como fazendeiro. Principalmente agora que sou conde. Tenho uma grande extensão de terra para manter lucrativa.

— Suponho que seja verdade. — Um brilho bem-humorado iluminou os olhos de Gina. — Sabe, sempre pensei que bastava jogar a semente na terra e rezar para fazer bom tempo. Não imaginava que fosse tão complicado.

O coração de Harry descontrolou-se diante da beleza luminosa ao sol do início de manhã. Oh, céus! Ele estava encrencado!

— A maioria das pessoas pensa assim — Harry conseguiu dizer, remexendo-se na sela. Estava excitado em pleno parque público! E antes do café-da-manhã!

— Incluindo seu pai? — Gina interrompeu-lhe os pensamentos desesperados.

Ele pigarreou.

— Meu pai errou ao pensar que qualquer tipo de mudança seria prejudicial. Acredito que era difícil para ele aceitar que eu estava me tornando um homem com idéias próprias.

O rosto delicado de Gina ficou sério. Harry tocara numa ferida.

— Oh, sim! Os pais se recusam a notar que os filhos crescem e tornam-se adultos inteligentes e capazes de pensar pela própria cabeça. — Havia um tom de amargura na voz dela. — Sobretudo se esse filho teve a pouca imaginação de nascer mulher. Para que perder tempo em permitir que pensemos se logo nos entregarão a um marido que nos tratará como idiotas sem cérebro?

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Desculpe, mas eu discordo.

— Discorda?

— Nem todos os maridos tratam suas mulheres como idiotas sem cérebro. Asseguro-lhe que minha mãe teria afogado meu pai no poço mais próximo se ele cometesse esse crime imperdoável.

Gina contemplou-o em silêncio por alguns segundos. Depois, suspirou.

— Sua mãe deve ser uma mulher fascinante.

— Era. Inteligente, ativa, espirituosa, e ainda tão gentil e prestativa que não havia uma pessoa que não gostasse dela.

— É esse tipo de mulher que você procura para esposa?

Por um instante, Harry perdeu a fala. Parecia que as mulheres sempre consideravam essencial questionar um homem solteiro sobre casamento e futura esposa.

Até aquele exato momento, a idéia de esposa envolvia uma vaga e nebulosa noção da mulher com quem eventualmente ele se casaria num futuro distante.

Uma deusa, com certeza, mas sem face ou forma.

De repente, porém, a deusa adquirira um rosto distinto, delicado e com brilhantes olhos castanhos.

Harry estremeceu, incerto se deveria exultar ou assustar-se com a surpreendente imagem.

A segunda hipótese seria a escolha mais lógica.

— Penso que esses são atributos que qualquer homem desejaria numa esposa.

Os olhos de Gina abriram-se de espanto.

— Você está brincando!

— Não, se bem que muitas pessoas acham meus conceitos muito engraçados.

— Acontece que a maioria dos homens quer uma esposa submissa e muito bem-educada, mas nunca inteligente e jamais ativa ou espirituosa.

Harry soltou uma gargalhada.

— Meu Deus! Você fala como se eu estivesse escolhendo um cachorro, não uma esposa!

— Para alguns homens, há pouca diferença.

— Então, eles são tolos. Não tenho a menor paciência com mulheres tímidas, retraídas ou que não conseguem pensar por elas mesmas. Eu quero uma mulher que seja companheira e partilhe os meus planos para o futuro, não um enfeite pendurado no meu braço.

Gina balançou lentamente a cabeça, ainda não convencida da sinceridade dele.

— Você vive na alta sociedade há pouco tempo. Sem dúvida, logo descobrirá os encantos de uma garota recatada e ansiosa para satisfazer os seus caprichos.

Harry encarou-a com expressão séria.

— Só um homem fraco teme mulheres fortes. Posso ter muitos defeitos, mas fraqueza não é um deles — declarou mesmo sabendo não ser totalmente verdade. Ele era fraco. Pelo menos, em relação a Gina. Ela era uma adorável tentação contra a qual não tinha defesa. — Se me der licença, _muirnin, _tenho um compromisso com o meu gerente. Bom dia.

**Muirnin** significa sweetheart (namorada), ou uma forma carinhosa de chamar uma pessoa que queremos bem.

**N/A:** Espero que estejam gostando da fic... no domingo postei o próximo... bjs pra todos!

**Arinha **


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capítulo IV**

A elegante recepção era como todas as outras. A Mansão espetacular, comida cara, convidados deslumbrantes, flertes infindáveis. O cheiro de dinheiro, de poder e de arrogância pairava no ar.

Era o poder que atraía Harry. Segundo Sirius, os membros mais influentes da Câmara dos Lordes compareceriam à _soirée _na mansão de Hellion Caulfield. Ninguém sonharia em perder o evento social do ano. Tratava-se da oportunidade perfeita para aproximar-se de quem governava a Inglaterra por trás do trono e saber quais daqueles poderosos nobres ousariam abraçar o futuro em vez de agarrar-se ao passado.

Com a disciplina de um general prestes a entrar numa batalha, Harry abordava os cavalheiros que Hellion gentilmente indicara como bons candidatos a ouvirem suas propostas radicais.

No momento, era um velho visconde quem o ouvia, sentado na biblioteca e deliciando-se com uísque.

— Bem, não posso negar que algumas das suas idéias são radicais demais para o meu gosto — disse o visconde com o cenho franzido, mas com um brilho de intenso interesse nos olhos. — Mas você tem uma cabeça boa e sensata sobre os ombros, e nem mesmo uma velha relíquia como eu poderá negar que o futuro sempre exige mudanças. Se a Inglaterra quiser conservar seu poder, terá de aceitar que as idéias antigas nem sempre são as melhores.

Sabiamente, Harry escondeu seu sorriso de vitória.

— Minha convicção é que somente uma indústria forte e o livre comércio nos permitirão fugir do mesmo destino da França — ele respondeu com ar de modéstia. — Nossos trabalhadores merecem a oportunidade de colocar o pão na mesa para alimentar suas famílias. Um povo faminto representa um perigo para todos.

O brilho nos olhos do visconde intensificou-se, e ele começava a trilhar o caminho da reforma.

— Você marcou um ponto, meu rapaz.

— Posso ter esperanças da sua cooperação para criar a legislação necessária?

— Veremos, veremos. — O visconde levantou-se e bateu no ombro de Harry. — Venha jantar comigo sexta-feira e tentarei reunir alguns associados que certamente apreciarão ouvi-lo.

Harry fez uma mesura.

— Sinto-me honrado, milorde.

— Lembre-se de que ainda não lhe dei meu apoio.

— Sim, claro.

O visconde avaliou-o por um longo momento e, depois, riu.

— Ah, ser jovem e idealista de novo, lorde Harrington! Bons tempos aqueles! — A caminho da porta, ele parou e virou-se para Harry: — Você sabe a diferença entre um radical e um revolucionário?

— Qual é, milorde?

— O radical é como os fogos de artifícios. Muito barulho e muito brilho colorido que divertem e assustam a multidão antes de evaporarem com a mesma rapidez com que apareceram. — Um débil sorriso surgiu nos lábios dele. — O revolucionário é como um simples arado. Devagar, com firmeza, ele é capaz de alterar a paisagem. É o mais perigoso dos inimigos.

Assim dizendo, o visconde saiu da biblioteca, deixando para trás um confuso Harry.

Ele não se considerava um revolucionário, mas as palavras do visconde mostraram que nem todos os nobres eram fúteis e arrogantes.

Satisfeito com o bom começo, Harry saiu da biblioteca e voltou ao salão. Circulando entre os convidados, buscava, em meio a tantas mulheres bonitas e elegantes, a beleza ruiva que tanto o fascinara e que o fazia perder horas de sono.

Foi a distração que permitiu ser abordado por um cavalheiro alto e loiro. O homem examinou-o com olhar de desprezo.

Harry tinha visto esse tipo de avaliação em várias ocasiões desde que chegara a Londres. Pessoas arrogantes que pensavam viver a apenas um degrau abaixo de Deus.

— Milorde, que incrível golpe de sorte!

Harry cruzou os braços e encarou o sujeito.

— Já fomos apresentados?

— Lorde Malfoy, a seu dispor. — Com olhar desdenhoso, avaliou o paletó e a calça azuis de Harry. — E você é o Conde Camponês.

— Prefiro Harrington, se não se importa.

— Sim, imagino que prefira mesmo.

Harry cerrou os dentes, contendo-se para não acertar o nariz empinado do almofadinha. Estava ali para lutar por seus ideais, e não para envolver-se em brigas de salão.

Infelizmente.

— Em que posso ajudá-lo?

— Você me ajudar? — Uma risada sarcástica ecoou no ar. — Impossível. Entretanto acredito que eu, sim, possa ajudá-lo.

— É mesmo? — Harry indagou.

— Um cavalheiro recém-chegado a Londres sempre precisa de orientação. — Malfoy alisou a renda do punho da camisa. — É impressionante a quantidade de perigos que correm os desavisados.

Harry experimentou um arrepio de alerta. Sentiu que Malfoy não se aproximara apenas para atormentar um pobre caipira. Havia um brilho estranho nos olhos dele que revelava um motivo pessoal.

— E você está se oferecendo para ser meu anjo da guarda?

— Claro que não! Não tenho inclinação para cuidar dos menos afortunados. — Malfoy fitou-o com ar de desafio. — No entanto ofereço-me para apresentá-lo a alguns amigos. Estamos formando uma mesa para jogar cartas. Será uma excelente oportunidade de tentar ganhar os favores deles.

A armadilha era óbvia demais.

A atitude mais prudente seria agradecer educadamente e afastar-se. Mas Harry hesitou. Queria conhecer melhor lorde Malfoy e, talvez, descobrir o motivo de seu rancor.

Na verdade, ele queria mesmo era dar uma lição naquele pavão vaidoso.

Harry podia ser caipira, mas o almofadinha logo descobriria que não seria facilmente engambelado.

— Muito bem, milorde, agradeço seu amável convite.

Malfoy apontou uma das mesas de carteado com a confiança de alguém seguro de sua incontestável superioridade.

Com um sorriso nos lábios, Harry permitiu-se ser conduzido pelo arrogante cavalheiro.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Contrariada, Gina caminhava pelo salão, temendo ser esmagada pela multidão circulante. Até mesmo respirar tornara-se um desafio. Mesmo assim, estava ansiosa.

Certamente não pelo prazer de ser cutucada pelas debutantes desesperadas para encontrar o melhor lugar para exibir todo seu esplendor e glória. Ou para ter seus sapatos estragados por bufões que sempre exageravam na bebida.

Tampouco para trocar as mesmas conversas fúteis com as mesmas amigas que encontrara havia menos de uma hora na recepção dos Marshfield.

Era por... Torceu o nariz num gesto enfastiado.

Tinha de ser honesta com ela mesma. Estava esperando Harry.

Fazia quase uma semana que o havia encontrado no parque e, no fundo, temia ter falado alguma coisa que o fizera afastar-se.

Não que esperasse que ele a bajulasse como um daqueles interesseiros ansiosos para cair nas suas graças. Apenas sentia a falta da presença calma e sensata do conde.

Num mar de frívola estupidez, sua presença forte era um bálsamo.

Abanando o leque, Gina perscrutava a multidão.

— Se estiver procurando o seu fazendeiro, minha querida, devo informá-la de que ele está bastante ocupado — uma voz sarcástica murmurou-lhe no ouvido.

Com um sobressalto, Gina voltou-se e viu Colin encostado numa coluna, bem perto dela.

— E o que ele está fazendo?

Seu primo cruzou os braços.

— A última vez que vi lorde Harrington ele estava com lorde Malfoy e seus amigos num acirrado jogo de cartas.

Um arrepio percorreu a espinha de Gina.

— Harry estava jogando? Com Draco?

— Uma péssima notícia, não, minha querida?

— Eu não sabia que lorde Harrington se interessava por jogatinas.

— Não me pareceu que ele tivesse muita escolha. — Colin ergueu os ombros com indiferença. —Lorde Malfoy foi tão insistente que Harrington acabou aceitando o convite. A menos que armasse uma cena daquelas, o seu fazendeiro não teve outra opção a não ser jogar.

— Draco insistiu?

— Muito.

O arrepio tornou-se mais acentuado. Pelo que conhecia de Draco, ele não se aproximara do novo conde num gesto de simpatia ou boas-vindas. Lorde Malfoy nunca se rebaixava para dar atenção a quem considerava inferior.

— Por que Draco faria isso? — Gina perguntou.

— Sem dúvida, ele pretende divertir-se um pouco com o caipira.

— Que tipo de diversão?

— A de sempre. — Colin fez um gesto evasivo com a mão. — Embriagando-o com uísque e levando-o a fazer papel ridículo perante a sociedade. Além, claro, do prazer de surrupiar-lhe uma grande soma de dinheiro. — Ele sorriu com desdém. — Diabos, eu devia ter pensado nisso antes!

O que era um sinal de alerta transformou-se num aviso de perigo real. Gina não achava nada divertido pensar em Harry sendo ridicularizado. Sobretudo por pressentir que Draco escolhera Harry por causa dela. Apertou com força o braço do primo.

— Você tem que acabar com esse jogo imediatamente!

— Eu? Bom Deus, por que deveria interferir? Fará bem ao otário aprender uma ou duas lições sobre os perigos da sociedade. Além disso, ele só terá de suportar um pouco de constrangimento e a perda de alguns trocados... Que mal há nisso?

Apertando os olhos, Gina puxou-o pela manga do paletó e disse em seu ouvido:

— Preste atenção, Colin. Você vai à sala de jogos para acabar com essa palhaçada agora mesmo.

Ele se enrijeceu ante o tom ameaçador da prima.

— Ou?

— Ou contarei à sociedade que aquelas lindas bugigangas com que você tão generosamente presenteou suas amantes não passam de pedaços de vidro!

Ela ouviu-o respirar com dificuldade.

— Ora, Gina, seja razoável... Recuando, ela apontou para a sala de jogos.

— Vá!

— Traidora! — Colin resmungou antes de começar a atravessar a multidão.

Gina seguiu-o a uma certa distância, refugiando-se discretamente no hall ao lado da sala de jogos.

Uma vez longe dos olhares dos convidados, apertou nervosamente as mãos, esperando pela volta do primo.

— Ah, Draco, que sujeira! — ela resmungou em voz baixa. Gina até entendia a frustração dele. Sua necessidade de vingança pela decepção sofrida.

Mas não toleraria que prejudicassem Harry. Ele não tinha nada a ver com o que acontecera entre ela e Draco. Harry era apenas uma vítima. Um inocente útil.

— Oh, meu Deus! — Gina exclamou ao ver seu primo conduzindo um cambaleante Harry para fora da sala. Abanou a mão para ser vista. — Colin, traga-o aqui.

O primo obedeceu e, ao entrar no hall, disse:

— Como vê, eu salvei o seu fazendeiro como você ordenou.

Harry sorria, aparentemente alheio ao que se passava.

— Siga-me. — Gina atravessou o hall e passou por várias salas até entrar numa saleta isolada, garantindo um pouco de privacidade. — Acomode-o no sofá. Com cuidado, por favor.

Endireitando-se, Colin alisou o paletó.

— Ele está bêbado, não à beira da morte, Gina. O mais aconselhável seria jogá-lo dentro da carruagem e mandá-lo para casa.

Pegando na mão de Colin, Gina acompanhou-o até a porta.

— Mandarei chamar a carruagem assim que ele recuperar os sentidos. Não permitirei que seja motivo de diversão e maledicência.

Colin mostrou-se surpreso.

— Você pretende ficar aqui com o conde?

— Claro.

— Minha querida, embora não sendo a pessoa apropriada para atirar a primeira pedra, eu diria que não é prudente você permanecer aqui sozinha com um homem. Alguém poderá surpreendê-los.

— A culpa é minha, Colin.

— Sua culpa?

Gina soltou um suspiro impaciente.

— Draco jamais agiria assim se não estivesse ressentido com o fato de meu pai não aceitar o nosso casamento.

Colin sorriu. Como o duque, ele também não gostava de Malfoy.

— Não tenho tanta certeza disso, Gina.

— Como assim?

— Malfoy está sempre ávido para atacar os fracos e indefesos.

— Que coisa feia de se dizer, Colin!

— Mas é a verdade, minha querida. Mesmo que você se recuse a admitir, o seu amado Draco possui alguns defeitos sórdidos.

Gina apertou os lábios. Era a única culpada por Draco sentir-se traído. Havia encorajado abertamente as atenções dele. Levara-o a acreditar que acabariam se casando.

Agora, Malfoy estava passando pelo constrangimento de ter sido desconsiderado pelo duque de Lockharte.

— Ele não é o único a ter defeitos — ela murmurou. Colin lançou um olhar ao homem sentado no sofá.

— Você está decidida?

— Sim. Trancarei a porta até Harry estar em condições de caminhar até a carruagem.

Um sorriso misterioso dançou nos lábios do primo.

— Como queira.

— Colin?

— Sim?

Gina olhou-o, desconfiada.

— Você está se comportando de um modo muito estranho. O que aconteceu?

O sorriso dele se alargou.

— Nada. Apenas me ocorreu que, talvez, você tenha encontrado seu par. Cuidado, minha querida.

Batendo o dedo na face da prima, Colin saiu da saleta e fechou a porta. Com o cenho franzido, Gina trancou-a por dentro.

Realmente, seu primo sabia ser muito irritante. Encontrado seu par? O que ele quisera dizer?

Balançando a cabeça, sentou-se no sofá ao lado de Harry e aninhou-o carinhosamente em seus braços.

Não lhe sobrava tempo para refletir sobre as palavras de Colin. Tinha um pai determinado a casá-la com a maior fortuna que aparecesse na frente dela.

Um ex-noivo furioso por ter sido descartado.

E um conde bêbado que devia ser impedido de fazer papel de tolo.

Era demais.

Até mesmo para a filha do duque.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Quando Harry havia permitido que Malfoy o levasse à sala de jogos, acomodando-o entre os outros jogadores, parecera-lhe divertido manter a imagem do caipira ingênuo. Afinal, os orgulhosos cavalheiros de sangue azul estavam ávidos para embebedá-lo e trapaceá-lo no jogo. E ele não gostaria de desapontá-los.

Se não estava tão embriagado quanto os nobres imaginavam, se estava ganhando mais do que perdendo... Bem, o problema era dos aristocratas.

Eles mereciam um bom corretivo.

Não via nada de errado em enganar Malfoy, e até mesmo o estranho que o tirara da sala, mas simplesmente não poderia continuar fingindo com Gina. Isso, sim, o fazia sentir-se um verdadeiro crápula.

Que espécie de homem se fingiria de bêbado só para deleitar-se com o calor dos braços dela?

Seu coração exultou quando Gina afastou o cabelo dele da testa, a respiração suave acariciando-lhe o rosto. Harry soltou um sonoro suspiro.

— Harry.

— Hum?

Para desespero dele, ficou excitado.

— Não. Só quero descansar por alguns minutos.

— Claro. — Houve uma breve pausa antes de Gina puxar pela respiração. — Oh, Harry, eu sinto muito.

— Por quê?

— Eu... — Ela se calou como se estivesse escolhendo cuidadosamente as palavras. Muito estranho. — Por você ter servido de divertimento para aqueles idiotas. Eles deveriam sentir vergonha.

Harry considerou os quase duzentos **¹**_pounds _que ganhara antes de ser praticamente arrancado da cadeira. Sorriu.

— Não acredito que seja vergonha o que eles estão sentindo.

— Não, receio que não.

Ele ergueu a cabeça para contemplar o rosto pálido.

— Foi você quem mandou aquele cavalheiro alto resgatar-me da horda de malfeitores?

— O cavalheiro alto é meu primo Colin, lorde Calloway, e, sim, eu pedi para ele tirá-lo da mesa.

— Por quê?

— Você ainda não está acostumado com tais passatempos. E... — A voz dela falhou.

— E?

— Acredito que aqueles senhores queriam constrangê-lo.

— Ah! Você estava preocupada comigo?

Gina mordeu o lábio, relutando em confessar seus sentimentos.

— Sim.

— Posso perguntar por quê?

— Como eu disse, você ainda não está acostumado com certos divertimentos.

Harry pegou a mão dela. Não permitiria que Gina se esquivasse. Não quando a resposta era muito importante.

— Não, Gina. Aposto como aqueles cavalheiros atraem para as suas armadilhas todos os otários que chegam a Londres, e tenho certeza de que você não se deu ao trabalho de salvar nenhum deles. — Harry roçou os lábios nos dedos de Gina. — Por que se preocupou comigo? Você gosta de mim apenas um pouquinho?

Mesmo na penumbra da sala, Harry percebeu-a corar.

— Claro que gosto. Espero poder considerá-lo um amigo.

Ele endireitou-se rapidamente, conseguindo prendê-la no canto do sofá.

— Amigo?

Ela o fitou com expressão cautelosa, obviamente sentindo a tensão no corpo do conde.

— Isso o incomoda?

— Incomoda.

— Oh!

Segurando o rosto de Gina entre as mãos, Harry inebriou-se com a beleza exótica.

— Eu adoraria ser seu amigo, Gina, mas nunca será suficiente.

Ela entreabriu os olhos.

— Como assim?

— É que...

Devagar, ele inclinou a cabeça, ansiando por abraçá-la e conquistá-la. Tomar tudo que ansiava possuir desde o momento em que a vira. Mas reprimiu os instintos primitivos.

Gina não era apenas uma mulher bonita que despertava seus sentidos. Era uma criatura instigante, provocante, que rapidamente estava se tornando parte essencial de sua vida.

Dando-lhe ampla oportunidade para protestar, Harry roçou suavemente os lábios nos dela. Apenas um simples toque, mas suficiente para inflamar o fogo dentro dele.

Gemendo, cobriu-lhe a boca com beijos leves, rápidos.

— Eu quis beijá-la todos estes dias — murmurou.

— E por que não me beijou?

Harry estremeceu. A cada beijo, tornava-se mais difícil conter a necessidade de satisfazer sua paixão no doce calor do corpo de Gina.

— Se você soubesse o que estou sentindo, não me encorajaria — ele sussurrou entre beijos. Gina tinha o sabor de paraíso. E Harry sabia que jamais se cansaria dela. Gina soltou um leve suspiro de prazer.

— É o que estou fazendo?

— Espero que sim.

Depois de passar a língua pela curva da orelha, ele voltou a apossar-se dos lábios da jovem num beijo voraz.

Estremecendo, ela segurou-o pelos ombros enquanto entreabria os lábios. Harry aproveitou-se e introduziu a língua na umidade morna da boca de Gina. O desejo explodia dentro de ambos.

A respiração dele falhou ao sentir a língua de Gina enroscar-se na sua. Ela era capaz de fazê-lo esquecer tudo, menos o anseio de conhecê-la mais.

Lá fora, a música tocava e os convidados divertiam-se com os jogos fúteis da sociedade, mas, na saleta silenciosa, nada era mais importante para Harry do que sentir o corpo de Gina colado ao dele.

— _Muirnin, _diga-me para parar e eu pararei.

As pequeninas mãos enterraram-se no cabelo dele.

— Não quero que pare.

Harry fitou-a nos olhos.

— É perigoso. Mais do que você imagina.

Com um sorriso que o excitou ainda mais, Gina puxou a cabeça de Harry.

— Então, mostre-me.

Ela era inocente, mas não ingênua. Sabia que estava brincando com fogo.

Gina suspirou. Céus, já estava em brasas!

Apesar de todos os conselhos que ouvira durante a vida inteira sobre o que era permitido a uma jovem da sociedade, não se lembrava de nada naquele momento.

Os beijos de Harry provocavam-lhe vertigens, e os dedos proporcionavam-lhe sensações surpreendentes e deliciosas. Que fosse adequado ou não, ela queria experimentar mais do prazer que descobrira nos braços de Harry.

Instintivamente, arqueou o corpo até encostar-se ao dele. Gina ansiava... por alguma coisa. Alguma coisa mais.

— Harry — murmurou sentindo a trilha ardente que os beijos deixavam em seu pescoço. — Por favor...

—- Sim, _muirnin. — _Harry saiu do sofá e ajoelhou-se entre as pernas dela.

Por um instante, Gina ficou perplexa diante da posição tão íntima. Surpreendeu-se mais ao vê-lo abrir o laço de seu vestido. Com incrível rapidez, ele puxou o decote e desnudou-lhe os seios.

— Meu Deus! — Harry exclamou antes que sua boca se apossasse de um mamilo.

Gina quase desmaiou de prazer.

— É tão gostoso!

— Muito gostoso — ele concordou antes de apossar-se do outro seio.

Harry se debruçou mais, seu corpo pressionando a junção das pernas dela. Com o movimento, esbarrava no ponto vulnerável, provocando ondas de excitação que enlouqueciam Gina.

— _Muirnin, _eu quero satisfazê-la.

Ela sentiu a saia do vestido sendo empurrada para cima. Arrepiou-se com as mãos de Harry acariciando-lhe as pernas protegidas pelas meias de seda.

— Sim... Oh, sim...

Quase caiu do sofá ao sentir os dedos em suas coxas. Parecia que estava em chamas.

Apossando-se dos lábios de Gina num beijo devastador, Harry continuava com as carícias sensuais. Os dedos subiam e subiam. E, de repente, eles descobriam o calor úmido entre as pernas.

Gina teria gritado de choque e prazer se sua boca não estivesse coberta pela de Harry. Nada antes lhe proporcionara uma sensação tão maravilhosa, tão extraordinária, como a mão atrevida de Harry em sua intimidade.

Havia uma pressão crescendo em seu íntimo, acompanhando os movimentos do dedo do conde. Uma pressão deliciosa, urgente, que ameaçava despedaçá-la.

— Harry... por favor...

Gina não tinha muita noção do que estava pedindo, mas Harry parecia saber exatamente do que ela estava precisando.

O ritmo do dedo aumentava à medida que a língua dele percorria-lhe a pele do pescoço, dos ombros até chegar ao mamilo e sugá-lo com doce insistência.

Sem perceber os próprios movimentos, Gina enroscou as pernas na cintura de Harry. Seu corpo se contorcia inteiro. Estava no auge da mais surpreendente sensação. Apenas por uma fração de segundo, o mundo pareceu parar. Um momento perfeito, cristalizado.

A um toque mágico dos dedos de Harry, ela se contorceu e soltou um grito abafado, extasiado.

Ainda trêmula pela intensidade do clímax, Gina quase nem percebeu Harry ajeitando-lhe o vestido e nem sentando-se ao seu lado no sofá.

— Gina?

— Sim? — ela respondeu já aninhada nos braços dele.

— Você está bem?

— Não tenho certeza.

Harry segurou-a pelo queixo, obrigando-a a fitá-lo.

— Sinto muito. Eu não queria assustá-la.

— Assustar-me? Não estou assustada. Como poderia? Foi a experiência mais impressionante de toda a minha vida.

As feições dele se suavizaram, porém o olhar continuava preocupado.

— Eu queria muito satisfazê-la, meu amor, mas não deveria permitir que as coisas fossem tão longe. — Harry suspirou. — Talvez os comentários sejam verdadeiros. Não estou à altura de viver entre os nobres. E sobretudo de estar na companhia de jovens inocentes.

Gina franziu o cenho. Não acreditava que Harry se arrependia dos momentos românticos que haviam partilhado.

A constatação atingiu-a com força. Não era arrependimento, e sim culpa.

Desvencilhando-se dos braços dele, Gina fitou-o.

— Você não está à altura porque não me tratou como uma idiota que não sabe usar o cérebro? Só eu posso decidir se desejo ser beijada ou não.

— Não é isso.

— O que é, então?

Harry sorriu.

— É dever de um cavalheiro proteger a dama, não se aproveitar dela.

Gina torceu o nariz à lógica machista de Harry. Era tão previsível!

— Pare com isso imediatamente! Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Como disse?

— Você não me forçou a nada.

— Ainda assim...

— Não. — Ela apontou o dedo em riste para o peito de Harry. — O que eu faço, as decisões que tomo, são coisas minhas, não suas. Você não vai pensar ou decidir por mim.

Ele refletiu por alguns momentos, considerando as palavras de Gina. Ao contrário da maioria dos homens, Harry não a descartava como uma criatura frívola, sem opinião própria.

Era o que ela mais gostava nele.

— Tem razão, lady Gina. — Um sorriso encantador curvou os lábios de Harry. — Pensando bem, acho que não fui o único a ser seduzido. Talvez eu deva exigir satisfação.

A contrariedade desapareceu e ela aceitou a brincadeira.

— Que tipo de satisfação?

Um brilho de desejo escureceu os olhos de Harry, fazendo o sangue de Gina ferver.

— Mais do que eu sonharia. — Ele a abraçou e beijou-a na têmpora. — Quero 

você, lady Gina. Quando a vejo, mal consigo respirar.

— Isso parece bem desconfortável.

— Você nem imagina. Não sou homem habituado a esse tipo de emoção. Quem me conhece diz que sou prático, duro, e não um homem sentimental. Realmente, os meus amigos dariam boas gargalhadas só de imaginar que possuo tais sensibilidades. — Harry segurou-lhe o rosto. — Mas se você estiver por perto, _muirnin, _começo a acreditar que poderei me transformar no mais absurdo dos românticos.

Gina sentiu um estranho pressentimento.

Realmente, Harry era diferente dos outros homens. Ele não era frívolo e não parecia inclinado a brincar com o afeto das mulheres. Não tentava seduzir tudo que vestisse saia. Ou envolver-se em flertes inconseqüentes.

Harry era extremamente sincero e incapaz de esconder as emoções. Por isso, seria facilmente magoado por alguma mulher insensível.

Gina levantou-se e alisou a saia com mãos trêmulas.

— Já demorei demais aqui. Vamos voltar antes que notem a nossa ausência.

Harry também se pôs em pé e fitou-a com olhar sombrio. Ele era astuto demais para não ter percebido a súbita mudança, mas, felizmente, não lhe pediu explicações.

— Muito bem. — Harry afastou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto de Gina. — Acho melhor eu sair primeiro e verificar se não há ninguém por perto. Se eu não retornar dentro de alguns minutos, você saberá que o caminho está livre.

Ela sentiu um inexplicável nó na garganta.

— Sim.

— Gina...

— Harry, você tem que ir — ela o interrompeu bruscamente.

Ele meneou a cabeça, frustrado por Gina se recusar a discutir o que quer que a estivesse incomodando. Com um suspiro, beijou-a de leve na testa e saiu da saleta.

Ao ficar sozinha, ela apertou as mãos.

Os momentos passados nos braços de Harry tinham sido mágicos. Sublimes. E nada a faria arrepender-se do que acontecera.

Embora ainda inebriada pelo prazer que ele havia lhe proporcionado, não podia negar que o relacionamento deles estava irrevogavelmente mudado.

O que isso significava para o futuro, ela não saberia dizer.

Mas sabia que seria melhor descobrir antes de magoar Harry de um modo que jamais pretendera.

**N: **E então galera? Esse valeu né? Harry é tudo de bom e mais um pouco... Agora nossa Gininha está confusa! Hauahuahauha... Sei que prometi postar no domingo, mais meu PC está com crise existencial... coisas de PC fresco! Um big beijo pra todas... e Mais uma vez, essa historia não é minha, apenas uma adaptação para nossos personagens favoritos... faço mudanças muito pequenas, quase que insignificantes, mais que fazem toda diferença na hora de ler, a autora é Debbie Raleigh.

**¹ **A moeda usada em Londres é a moeda é a libra esterlina, mas em inglês ela se chama Pound. Apesar de valer mais que o euro, ela só tem valor interno já que a Inglaterra se recusou a adotar a moeda da União Européia tentando preservar a sua. Um Pound tem quase o mesmo valor do euro, cerca de R3.

**Arinha**


	5. Capitulo V

**Capítulo V**

Apesar da chuva, Harry caminhava por Charing Cross Road. Prometera ao amigo Neville fazer todo o possível para encontrar Parvati e ele não desistiria facilmente.

Poderia ter incumbido um dos criados, ou então ter escolhido um dia de sol para continuar a busca.

Para que enganar-se? Estava vagando pelas ruas debaixo de chuva porque não suportaria passar mais um dia procurando um pretexto para passar diante da porta da mansão de Gina.

Na semana anterior, havia cavalgado muitos quilômetros em Hyde Park, comparecera a todos os eventos sociais aos quais tinha sido convidado, e até arriscara-se a bater na porta da mansão ducal, para ser dispensado.

Em vão.

Não encontrara Gina em lugar nenhum.

Estava frustrado e extremamente preocupado.

Passando por uma alfaiataria, espiou pela porta entreaberta. O brilho de cabelos negros chamou-lhe a atenção.

De tão surpreso com a súbita aparição da mulher a quem estava procurando, não teve reação quando ela jogou a água de um balde diretamente nas botas dele.

— Parvati? Não acredito que a encontrei!

Erguendo a cabeça, a jovem arregalou os olhos e soltou o balde.

— Senhor... — Ela fez uma mesura. — Desculpe... milorde.

Harry fez um gesto com a mão.

— Pare com isso, Parvati. Seu pai foi meu cavalariço desde que eu nasci e ainda seria se ele não tivesse se aposentado.

Pálida e constrangida, a moça enxugou as mãos no avental.

— O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

— Eu ia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta. Estamos todos preocupados com você, minha querida.

— Deixei uma carta para meu pai.

— Uma carta que não esclarece nada. Poderia ter escrito novamente para tranqüilizá-lo.

Parvati mordeu o lábio.

— Eu ando muito ocupada.

Harry notou as mãos calejadas e, distraidamente, olhou para o chão úmido.

— Entendo.

— É um trabalho honesto.

— Claro que é, mas você não veio a Londres para lavar chão, não é, Parvati?

— Não. Eu queria ser atriz. Peter prometeu tornar-me famosa em toda a Inglaterra. Tudo mentira, claro. Assim que conseguiu o que queria... — Ela fungou e enxugou o nariz com a manga do vestido. — Um cafajeste, isso que ele é.

— Assim que descobriu a verdade sobre Peter, por que você não voltou para casa?

— Nem pensar. Estou envergonhada.

— Você foi enganada, Parvati.

— Não, milorde. Estou arruinada. É melhor que todos pensem que morri.

Harry segurou a mão dela.

— Bobagem. Todos nós cometemos erros. Alguns mais do que outros. Mas, independentemente do que tenha acontecido, seu pai e, sobretudo, Neville estão desesperados para vê-la de volta.

— Como poderão me perdoar?

— Eles te amam, Parvati.

As lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto de Parvati. De repente, ela se atirou nos braços dele.

— Fui uma tola.

Sem muita experiência em consolar jovens desesperadas, Harry afagou-lhe as costas.

— Está na hora de voltar para a sua família, Parvati.

— Eu gostaria, mas... — Ela lançou um olhar para o interior da loja. — O sr. Caster foi muito gentil ao empregar-me quando todos me viraram as costas. Não posso abandoná-lo.

— Permita que eu fale com o sr. Caster. Ele será bem recompensado pela gentileza — Harry disse e levou-a até a uma carruagem de aluguel. Tirou um cartão de visita do bolso e escreveu algumas instruções no verso.

— Entregue este cartão ao meu mordomo. Ele providenciará uma refeição e um banho quente. Depois, cuidaremos da sua volta para casa.

— Obrigada, milorde. Eu...

Harry interrompeu os agradecimentos dela com um gesto de mão.

— Sua gratidão pertence a Neville, que não perdeu as esperanças de que, um dia, você voltaria.

— Eu não o mereço, milorde.

— Deixe que ele decida isso, Parvati. Cuide-se e seja feliz. Harry deu o endereço de sua casa ao cocheiro. Assim que a carruagem se afastou, ele entrou na alfaiataria para conversar com o sr. Caster. Depois de tudo acertado, saiu e encaminhou-se para o albergue onde estivera com Gina. Harry pedira para verificar o balancete quinzenal do albergue, antes de doar suas contribuições, e aquele parecia o momento ideal para realizar a tarefa.

Depois, voltaria para casa, tomaria um banho quente e se submeteria à tortura de vestir os trajes de gala para mais uma noite enfadonha de recepções na noite londrina.

Imerso em tais pensamentos, não reparou na carruagem preta estacionada em frente ao albergue. Mas viu uma figura feminina já familiar saindo do prédio e indo na direção do veículo.

Uma sensação de felicidade invadiu-o e, sem pestanejar, apressou o passo e parou diante dela.

— Gina, que surpresa agradável!

Ela sobressaltou-se.

— Oh, Harr... Lorde Harrington!

Ele não entendeu a razão do tratamento formal. Alguns dias antes, Gina estremecera de prazer nos braços dele. Ainda tinha as marcas nos braços onde ela havia enterrado as unhas no momento do êxtase.

E agora, tratava-o como se ele fosse um conhecido distante.

Com incrível rapidez, Harry a segurou pelo braço e colocou-a dentro da carruagem.

— Apenas uma palavra, Gina, se não se importar.

— O quê...

Ele entrou também e fechou a porta antes que o cavalariço fizesse um gesto para ajudar a patroa. Gina fitou-o com expressão irritada.

— Eu tenho seis irmãos, Harry. Se eles souberem que você me abordou na rua, nem sei o que poderá acontecer. A propósito, o que está fazendo aqui?

— Procurando a namorada de Neville.

— Você a encontrou?

— Encontrei. Por acaso. Ela estava lavando o chão de uma alfaiataria justamente quando eu passava por lá.

— Que boa notícia. Onde a moça está agora?

— Aos cuidados da minha governanta, até voltar para a casa dela.

Um pouco da irritação de Gina desapareceu com um sorriso.

— É bom saber que tudo acabou bem.

Harry sentiu a respiração presa na garganta. Céus, ela era tão bonita!

— É mesmo. Parvati é jovem e um pouco impulsiva, mas será uma boa esposa para Neville. — Ele cruzou os braços, contemplando-a com curiosidade. — Agora me diga o que a trouxe a estas paragens.

Gina alisou a saia.

— Digamos que estou tentando descobrir um modo de ajudar essas pessoas.

— E que meios seriam esses?

Ela ergueu o queixo, esperando que Harry menosprezasse seus esforços.

— Meu pai tem se queixado da falta de trabalhadores para as suas fazendas, depois que muitos homens foram para a guerra. Ao mesmo tempo, numerosos soldados desempregados lotam os albergues. Ocorreu-me que há dois problemas e uma única solução. Então, pedi ao secretário de meu pai para vir aqui e começar a entrevistar aqueles com condições para trabalhar.

Quase sem perceber, Harry foi se aproximando de Gina e segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

— Eu disse que você poderia mudar o mundo, se quisesse.

Os olhos dela brilharam satisfeitos com a óbvia admiração de Harry.

— Não acho que eu esteja mudando o mundo.

— Todas as revoluções têm um início.

Apenas por um instante, os olhos de ambos se encontraram. De repente, percebendo o clima de intimidade, Gina o empurrou.

— Preciso voltar para casa. Meu pai está me esperando para o chá.

De novo, parecia ansiosa para fugir dele. E sem explicação.

— É cedo ainda.

—Sim, mas...

Harry segurou as mãos dela, impedindo-a de afastar-se.

— Gina, por que está me evitando?

— É impressão sua. Por que eu o evitaria?

— Por favor, não se faça de desentendida, _muirnin. _Não combina com você.

— Se pretende me insultar, milorde, pode voltar para a chuva.

Harry ignorou a indignação da jovem. Sua paciência estava por um fio. Queria uma resposta. E queria naquele momento.

— Diga-me. Eu a ofendi? Assustei? Magoei?

— Não, claro que não.

— Você não me convence, Gina. Alguma coisa aconteceu. Será que não mereço, ao menos, uma explicação?

— Harry, por favor...

— O que você quer, Gina? Que eu finja ser um verdadeiro nobre, permitindo que você me ignore e zombe de mim, sem pedir explicações? Sinto muito, _muirnin, _mas não posso. Ainda não adquiri a capacidade de fingir a indiferença que não sinto. Não com você.

Inclinando-se, beijou-a com ardor. Harry precisava saber que a lembrança da reação apaixonada de Gina não era apenas um sonho. Que ela realmente desejava os carinhos dele.

Por um terrível momento, Gina permaneceu estática sob a força do beijo, e o coração de Harry quase parou. Depois, soltando um som abafado, ela rendeu-se.

Tudo o mais deixou de existir, exceto os beijos com que ele cobria-lhe o rosto. 

Harry esqueceu do fato de se encontrarem sentados numa carruagem. E que o pequeno exército de serviçais estava bem ao lado das cortinas cerradas. Esqueceu até mesmo o motivo principal de tê-la levado para a carruagem.

Nada tinha importância, a não ser a presença inebriante dela em seus braços.

— Gina...

O som da respiração da jovem ecoava pela cabine, mas no momento em que Harry pensava na melhor maneira de puxá-la para o seu colo, ela pousou as mãos em seu peito.

— Não... não devemos...

— Por quê? Porque sou o Conde Camponês? Você fica constrangida por saber que as pessoas pronunciam os nossos nomes na mesma conversa?

Gina reagiu com espanto:

— Não é nada disso!

— O que é, então?

Ela mordeu o lábio e desviou o olhar. Harry cerrou os punhos, esperando.

— Não é sem motivo que sou chamada de Princesa de Gelo — Gina confessou, por fim. — Nunca pensei em magoar ninguém, mas, mesmo assim, com freqüência me acusam de brincar com os sentimentos dos meus pretendentes. Alguns chegam a afirmar que os estimulei apenas para magoá-los. Não quero... não gostaria de magoá-lo, Harry.

Não era bem o que ele esperava, e se viu envolvido por um conflito de emoções.

— Você está me prevenindo de que jamais aprenderá a gostar de mim?

A pergunta foi objetiva demais e Gina prendeu a respiração.

— Ainda não sei.

— Está apaixonada por outro?

O coração de Harry virou uma pedra de gelo ao vê-la desviar o olhar e segurar o pingente da gargantilha. Não. Aquilo não. Suportaria tudo, menos pensar que o afeto de Gina já pertencia a outro.

— Não... não estou comprometida com ninguém. Mas isso não significa...

Harry segurou-lhe as mãos.

— A menos que você pretenda expulsar-me da sua vida, por que eu não poderia cortejá-la?

Gina o avaliou por um longo momento.

— É o que você está fazendo? Cortejando-me?

Ele sorriu.

— Bem, você disse que iríamos nos casar, lembra? Pois bem, penso que será melhor passarmos um tempo namorando da forma tradicional antes de caminharmos pela nave da igreja.

A tensão de Gina ainda não cedera.

— Harry?

Ele riu.

— Como poderei ser mais claro, _muirnin? _Admito que os meus conhecimentos para cortejar adequadamente ainda deixam muito a desejar, mas tenho procurado por você em todos os cantos de Londres. Só falta seqüestrá-la e mantê-la como minha refém.

— Você quer casar comigo?

Harry a beijou na têmpora.

— No momento, só quero conhecê-la melhor. Já sei que a desejo e que gosto demais da sua companhia. Quero muito saber se isso poderá transformar-se em alguma coisa maior. Não é tão terrível assim.

— Não.

— Então, você não passará mais seus dias tentando evitar-me?

Uma indefinível emoção brilhou nos olhos de Gina.

— Faria diferença eu tentar evitá-lo? Você parece ter o raro talento de aparecer onde quer que eu esteja.

Harry sorriu.

— Se você quer livrar-se da minha presença, Gina, basta dizer uma palavra. Asseguro-lhe que jamais me aproximaria de uma mulher que não deseja a minha companhia.

Surpreendentemente, ela o acariciou no rosto.

— Não quero livrar-me da sua presença, Harry. Acho mesmo que senti muito a sua falta.

Gina sentira falta dele?

Harry se perdeu na intensidade daqueles olhos.

Oh, céus, ele devia estar com cara de bobo!

Mas, no momento, não se importava com a própria aparência.

Não enquanto Gina sorria como se ele fosse o único homem no mundo!

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Não havia nada particularmente interessante no baile de lady Simmon. Entretanto Gina não podia negar um entusiasmo todo especial, uma ansiedade que lhe provocava arrepios.

Essa sensação começava a tornar-se familiar, e ela desconfiava estar diretamente ligada ao cavalheiro alto e simpático que, em pé do outro lado do salão, contemplava-a com um sorriso encantador.

— Ah, Gina, você está aqui! — Aproximando-se, seu primo Colin fez uma mesura e olhou, admirado, para o generoso decote do vestido prateado.

— Boa noite, Colin.

— Você caprichou na aparência, Gina. — Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, ele correu os olhos pelo salão. — Ah!

— O que foi?

— Esqueci que você está jogando a isca para aquele boi caipira. — Fitou-a com expressão divertida. — Sem dúvida, precisa de bastante munição.

— Não comece, Colin!

Apoiando-se na parede, ele cruzou os braços, indiferente aos ardentes olhares femininos em sua direção.

— Dizem que Harrington está criando _um frisson _na cidade.

Gina respirou fundo. Recusava-se a ouvir alusões à falta de sangue azul nas veias de Harry.

— Todos, menos você, Colin, por favor. Lorde Harrington é um perfeito cavalheiro que merece muito mais respeito do que muitos nobres que se gabam da linhagem impecável.

— Recolha suas garras, menina. Eu quis dizer que o seu fazendeiro está conseguindo agitar os membros mais indolentes da Câmara dos Lordes. Alguns até acreditam que ele está decidido a criar um novo Reino do Terror aqui na Inglaterra.

Gina sorriu. Bem, aquele era um assunto bem diferente.

— Ele é mesmo apaixonado pelo ideal de mudança. — Seu olhar pousou novamente em Harry.

Os olhares se encontraram e Gina sentiu um calor no corpo. Fazia quase uma semana do encontro na carruagem. Desde então, haviam se encontrado em vários eventos e uma vez no Hyde Park, mas sempre rodeados por uma multidão. E nessas ocasiões, mal trocavam cumprimentos rápidos.

Isso a deixara muito frustrada.

Queria tê-lo só para ela por alguns momentos. Para poderem conversar. Talvez beijar. E... bem, eram tantas as possibilidades!

Se pudessem ficar sozinhos...

— Uma paixão que parece tê-la inspirado, querida... — Colin quebrou-lhe as ardentes fantasias.

Gina enrubesceu. Seria possível o primo ler seus pensamentos?

— Como assim?

— A paixão por mudança. Soube que você assumiu as causas de Harrington. — Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas. — Não quer me contar?

Ela fulminou-o com um olhar irritado.

— Não há por aí nenhuma esposa negligenciada ansiando por suas atenções?

— Sempre há, minha querida, sempre há.

— Então, não quero monopolizá-lo mais.

Endireitando o corpo, Colin pousou a mão no ombro da prima.

— Gina?

— Sim.

— É sério o seu interesse pelo fazendeiro?

Seguiu-se um breve silêncio. Ela olhou para Harry, entretido numa conversa. Era difícil saber. Gostava dele. Certamente ansiava por seus carinhos.

Mas sempre sonhara com um futuro cheio de... do quê? De loucas aventuras? De emoções sem-fim? De excitantes perigos?

Não saberia dizer. A única certeza era que almejava alguma coisa mais do que ser uma esposa submissa, recolhida em uma pequena propriedade no campo.

— Não sei. Gosto muito do conde. E... —- Calou-se antes de falar demais.

Colin riu.

— Você se sente atraída por ele?

— Já que você foi tão direto, sim.

Colin brincou com um cacho que roçava o rosto dela.

— Poderia ser pior, querida. Ele parece um bom rapaz. Confiável. Leal. Talvez não elegante e vistoso como o seu amado Draco, mas acredite em mim quando digo que os libertinos nunca são os melhores maridos.

Distraidamente, Gina tocou o pingente de prata.

Colin estava certo. Porém, pela primeira vez na vida, ela pensava nas conseqüências de seus atos.

Já iludira Draco, humilhando-o diante de seu pai e da sociedade. Mesmo que involuntariamente.

Temia repetir o erro e causar um dano maior a Harry.

Sentindo aumentar a curiosidade do primo, Gina forçou um sorriso.

— Você está exagerando, Colin. Afinal, nem sabemos se lorde Harrington está interessado em mim.

— É evidente que está.

— Porque sou filha do duque?

— Porque ele olha para você do jeito que um homem olha para a mulher que deseja para amante ou para esposa. Se Harrington pretende sobreviver à temporada, será melhor que se case.

Gina engoliu em seco.

— Amante ou esposa?

— Não se finja de inocente, querida. Nem mesmo você deixou de notar aqueles olhares ardentes.

Ela arriscou outro olhar para Harry, que ainda a fitava com olhar faminto.

— Sem dúvida, esses olhares a levarão ao altar, minha querida.— com a ponta do dedo, Colin acariciou o nariz da prima.— Vou sair e alegrar a noite de 

alguma dama afortunada. E você, comporte-se.

Escondendo um sorriso, Gina abriu caminho entre a multidão. Mais de uma vez parou para trocar algumas palavras com amigos e conhecidos, mas com persistência conseguiu chegar ao terraço.

De lá, com passos firmes, dirigiu-se à fonte envolta em sombras.

Tinha certeza de que logo Harry se juntaria a ela. Afinal, ele era fascinado por jardins.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Caminhando pelas laterais do salão, Harry ignorava os olhares enviesados dos convidados. Já estava resignado com a certeza de que sempre seria um estranho entre os nobres.

Balançando a cabeça, atravessou as portas francesas e parou para respirar o ar fresco e perfumado.

Permitiu-se apreciar por um momento a quietude da noite enluarada. Depois, retomou o seu caminho.

Olhou ao redor do jardim aparentemente deserto.

— Gina?

— Boa noite, Harry.

Intrigado, tentou seguir o som.

— Onde você está?

— No chalé.

Harry hesitou por alguns instantes antes de começar a vencer a longa distância até os limites do jardim. O chalé era retirado e protegido pela escuridão.

Subiu os degraus, ignorando uma voz interior que o alertava de não ser uma boa idéia.

Não, não era. Mas a vontade de estar com Gina sobrepujava a própria consciência.

Abriu a porta e entrou. Ela estava sentada numa ¹_chaise-longue._

Harry prendeu a respiração. A imagem era deslumbrante.

Ao vê-la no salão, quase tivera um ataque. O generoso decote deixava à mostra os seios arredondados e firmes que ele tanto apreciava, mas que preferia distantes dos olhares de cobiça dos outros homens.

Agora que estavam sozinhos, teria a liberdade de apreciar plenamente a estonteante beleza de Gina.

Num momento de lucidez, ainda pensou que deveria voltar ao salão imediatamente.

— O que está fazendo aqui? — ele indagou, como se não soubesse a resposta.

— Esperando você.

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas.

— Tinha certeza de que eu viria?

— Apenas esperança. — Afagou o lugar ao lado dela. — Não quer sentar-se?

Harry suspirou e olhou para fora.

— Não sei se seria conveniente.

— Por quê?

— Não é segredo que eu quero você, Gina. Desesperadamente. Por que acha que tenho me esforçado para encontrá-la sempre no meio de muita gente?

— Você me disse que desejava me conhecer melhor, Harry. Isso não é possível num salão de baile lotado.

Ele sentiu um tremor no corpo ao ouvir o convite feito com voz enrouquecida. Como um pobre homem poderia resistir à tentação?

— Gina, você é uma moça muito perigosa.

— Você vem sentar aqui?

Harry fechou a porta e aproximou-se.

— Não tenho o poder de resistir — admitiu, sentando-se.

De imediato, inalou o perfume que exalava do corpo de Gina. O mesmo perfume que o deixara quase louco por tantas noites.

— Meu Deus, você me deixa sem fôlego — ele murmurou.

— Harry...

Com mão trêmula, ele acariciou-lhe o ombro e a curva dos seios. A pele era seda quente e mel. E, rapidamente, Harry se excitou ao ponto de desesperação.

— Se você soubesse quanto eu a desejo...

Gina segurou o rosto dele entre as mãos.

— Não pode ser mais do que eu o desejo.

Os olhares se encontraram, ardentes e cheios de promessas. Não havia medo e nem hesitação nos olhos dela. Só uma intensa ansiedade que ecoava dentro de Harry.

— Perigosa — ele resmungou, inclinando a cabeça para capturar-lhe os lábios num beijo faminto.

Ela não ofereceu resistência. Arqueando o corpo, correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma paixão.

Era o que Harry havia sonhado noite após noite. Era o que desejava, mesmo quando se dedicava aos seus ideais nas visitas a diversos membros do Parlamento.

Com um gesto impaciente, puxou o decote do vestido de seda e, atônito, descobriu que Gina não se preocupara em vestir mais nada. O coração 

disparou quando suas mãos ansiosas ampararam os seios perfeitos.

Presente dos céus, pensou cobrindo-lhe o rosto de beijos antes de apossar-se de um dos mamilos enrijecidos.

Gina gemeu. O imperioso desejo manifestou-se sob os botões da calça de Harry. Ela era uma febre em seu sangue. E já não sabia se conseguiria viver sem ela.

Ele brincava com o mamilo, circulando-o, mordiscando, sugando com extremo carinho. Ah, passaria a noite inteira descobrindo cada curva, cada pedacinho daquele corpo delicioso.

Contorcendo-se, Gina agarrou-o pelos cabelos, induzindo-o a repetir as carícias no outro mamilo. Harry não se negou a atendê-la.

Puxando-a, fez com que ela sentisse a força de sua ereção.

— Senti o gosto do seu corpo nos meus sonhos — ele sussurrou. — Tão doce, tão quente.

Gina pousou as mãos em seu peito e começou a desabotoar-lhe a camisa.

— Quero tocar em você...

Por um segundo, Harry considerou que a situação estava fugindo de seu controle, mas as delicadas mãos já percorriam sensualmente os músculos do peito e do abdômen.

— Oh, Gina... se soubesse o que está fazendo...

— Você gosta?

— Meu corpo não está demonstrando quanto eu gosto dos seus carinhos?

— Você é tão quente...

— Estou ardendo. — Ele mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo da orelha. — Você me enlouquece, _muirnin._

— Harry. — Ela começou a brincar com os mamilos de Harry. — Ensine-me a satisfazê-lo.

Ele pegou a mão de Gina e colocou-a na saliência de seu membro intumescido. Ela explorou avidamente o volume, para desespero de Harry.

Ele apertou os dentes e por um triz não a deitou sobre as almofadas para possuí-la ali mesmo.

O momento de loucura foi interrompido pelo som distante de risos quebrando o silêncio da noite.

Puxando pela respiração, Harry se esforçou para recuperar a sanidade.

Não, ele não faria amor com a mulher com quem pretendia se casar, num local onde, de repente, alguém poderia surpreendê-los. Gina merecia uma noite inesquecível de paixão e romance.

Talvez sem nem mesmo se dar conta da determinação de desposá-la, Harry se afastou e olhou-a com expressão séria.

— Gina, isto foi longe demais.

Ofegando, ela ajeitou o vestido.

— Você parece contrariado. Pensei que gostasse dos meus beijos.

O tom de mágoa contido na voz sensibilizou-o. Segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, obrigou-a a encará-lo.

— Pelo amor de Deus, Gina, você sabe muito bem que adoro seus beijos. Mas o meu controle não é infalível, e ter você assim tão perto e não poder possuí-la está me levando à loucura.

Ela desviou o olhar.

— Você quer fazer amor comigo?

— Sim, eu quero fazer amor com você, _muirnin. _Mas não a tornarei minha enquanto não nos casarmos.

Ele sentiu o tremor que percorreu o corpo de Gina. Infelizmente, porém, não tinha idéia se era de entusiasmo ou medo.

— Parece que estamos sempre voltando ao mesmo assunto — ela resmungou.

Harry riu.

— Por motivos óbvios. Quando duas pessoas acabam uma nos braços da outra sempre que se encontram, elas devem casar-se, viver um caso ou evitar-se mutuamente.

Gina o fitou de novo.

— Um caso?

— Não, Gina. É casamento ou nada.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram.

— Isso soa como um ultimato.

— A intenção não é essa, porém não posso fingir que desejo apenas o seu corpo. — Harry fez uma pausa, mas agora que começara, não poderia mais esconder seus sentimentos. — Você está no meu coração, _muirnin. _Quero você ao meu lado, como amante e amiga. Quero que seja minha esposa.

Gina empalideceu, surpresa com a confissão.

— Harry, eu...

Forçando um sorriso, ele se levantou e ajeitou as roupas.

— Eu não pretendia assustá-la.

— Não é isso. É que... Bem, eu não sei o que dizer.

— Não diga nada por enquanto. Apenas me prometa que vai, pelo menos, pensar na minha proposta. — Harry a beijou ternamente na testa. — Juro que farei tudo que eu puder para que você seja feliz.

Ciente de que abusara de sua sorte, ele abriu a porta e saiu do chalé. Mais alguns minutos e, certamente, se ajoelharia diante de Gina suplicando seu amor.

Seria a maneira eficaz de provar-lhe que perdera o juízo.

Sorriu enquanto fazia o caminho de volta ao salão de baile.

Oh, céus, que bobagem ele cometera?

**¹** Chaise-longue conjunto estofado composto por 2 lugares e meio.

Nota: Amo esse Harry... Gostoso...


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capítulo VI**

Andando nervosamente pelo chalé, Gina pressionava o estômago como se o gesto pudesse amenizar o súbito mal-estar.

_Casada._

_Na alegria e na tristeza._

_Até que a morte nos separe._

As palavras dançavam em sua mente com terrível insistência.

Estava quase entrando em pânico.

Ao longo dos anos, havia recebido muitos pedidos de casamento. Alguns elegantes, outros apaixonados, e uns poucos desesperados. Até estivera comprometida com Draco, ainda que por pouco tempo e em segredo.

Entretanto nenhuma dessas propostas provocara-lhe apertos no coração ou dificuldade para respirar.

Talvez o pedido de Harry a tivesse tocado mais profundamente do que os outros.

De repente, sentiu-se perdida no meio de uma tormenta, sem saber que direção seguir.

Respirando fundo, alisou o vestido e ajeitou o decote antes de sair do chalé. Não tardaria para sentirem sua falta, e a última coisa de que precisava era seu pai saindo à sua procura e armando uma cena desagradável.

Caminhando apressada entre as roseiras e cuidando para evitar os espinhos, não percebeu um homem alto encostado negligentemente na fonte de mármore. Assustou-se quando ele interceptou-lhe os passos.

— Ora, ora, se não é a Princesa de Gelo!

Com um sobressalto, Gina olhou para o homem com quem desejara se casar um dia.

A costumeira pontada de prazer ao vê-lo não aconteceu. Seu coração nem mesmo falhou. Estranhamente, irritou-se com a súbita aparição.

— Draco. O que está fazendo aqui?

Elegante no seu paletó azul, um dos muitos confeccionados para combinar com seus olhos, Malfoy avaliou-a com intensidade.

— Eu ia lhe fazer a mesma pergunta.

Gina abanou-se com o leque que levava preso à cintura.

— Está muito abafado dentro do salão. Vim respirar um pouco de ar puro.

— Você precisa ser mais cuidadosa. Não é seguro uma jovem bonita vagar por aí sozinha.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas. Desde quando Draco pregava cautela?

— Dificilmente eu estaria em perigo a apenas alguns passos do salão de baile!

Os lábios de Malfoy se abriram num sorriso sarcástico.

— Há todo tipo de homens desclassificados freqüentando a sociedade hoje em dia. E alguns deveriam voltar ao estábulo de onde vieram.

Gina suspirou. Deveria esperar tal provocação. Durante meses, permitira que Draco lhe fizesse a corte, e apenas alguns dias depois do rompimento, seu nome já estava sendo ligado a outro homem.

— Suponho que esteja se referindo a lorde Harrington.

— O Conde Camponês.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

— Draco, compreendo que esteja magoado, mas não deve culpar lorde Harrington. Ele não é responsável pelo fato de meu pai não ter concordado com o nosso casamento.

— É revoltante a maneira como esse caipira fica rosnando ao seu redor, parecendo um cachorro no cio. Alguém precisa ensiná-lo como deve tratar seus superiores.

Apenas por ainda sentir-se culpada, ela não o esbofeteou.

— Nós não somos superiores a lorde Harrington, Draco. Afinal, ele é conde,

— O sujeito não serve para lustrar as nossas botas.

Gina contou até dez. Em inglês, francês e italiano, por precaução.

— Você nem o conhece! Ele é um homem de bem.

— Homem de bem! — Uma expressão de desgosto cobriu o rosto de Draco. — Meu Deus! Ouvi rumores que você está encorajando as atenções de Harrington, mas eu me recusei a acreditar. Não pode estar interessada naquele pateta!

Gina ergueu o queixo. Não tinha intenção de discutir seu relacionamento com Harry. Não até descobrir o que fazer com aquele homem obstinado.

— Simplesmente não quero que um inocente seja prejudicado por conta dos meus pecados. Se você tiver que ficar furioso com alguém, esse alguém sou eu.

Seguiu-se um breve mas tenso silêncio. Depois, inesperadamente, Draco segurou-a pelos ombros.

— Você estava aqui com ele?

— Draco...

O olhar dele se deteve no rosto corado e no penteado levemente desfeito.

— Você permitiu que ele a beijasse?

— Solte-me, Draco!

— Que idiota eu fui! — Ele a apertou com mais força e puxou-a. — Todas aquelas noites em que estivemos juntos e sozinhos, eu a tratava como se você fosse uma criança frágil. No entanto, o que você queria, na verdade, era ser tratada como uma vagabunda!

Gina ficou estarrecida. Aquele não era o Draco que conhecera. O homem encantador, atencioso, gentil que a havia pedido em casamento. Ela queria dar um murro no nariz desse Draco desconhecido.

— Basta! Solte-me imediatamente!

— O que é isso, Gina? Os carinhos de um verdadeiro cavalheiro a ofendem? Você prefere as apalpadelas daquele camponês imbecil?

Ela tentou desvencilhar-se.

— Prefiro que me deixe em paz.

— Ah, não. Mereço uma compensação por você ter me tapeado durante meses para, de repente, descartar-me como se eu fosse um monte de lixo. — E inclinando a cabeça com óbvia intenção de beijá-la, finalizou: — Você me deve, querida.

— Solte-me ou eu grito!

— Acho que não, meu amor.

Draco pressionou os lábios nos dela e, por um momento, Gina ficou rígida. Ela devotara horas intermináveis sonhando estar nos braços dele e com seus beijos. Agora, porém, tudo o que queria era fugir de Draco.

— Chega! — Gina o empurrou com força. E passou a mão nos lábios. — Sinto muito se o magoei e arrependo-me por deixá-lo acreditar que nos casaríamos. Mas isso tudo é passado. Eu gostaria que continuássemos amigos.

Descontrolado, Malfoy apontou para o salão.

— Volte para o seu fazendeiro e à sua vulgaridade, lady Gina. Vocês se merecem!

Ela não hesitou. Saiu correndo, deixando-o sozinho com sua raiva.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Harry deixou a tribuna, depois de apresentar suas propostas consideradas radicais. Voltou ao seu lugar sentindo os olhares dos nobres, alguns com hostilidade e outros com velada aprovação.

Era a sua segunda sessão. A primeira, de introdução como o novo conde de Harrington, havia sido mais tensa e cheia de pompa.

Sorriu ao lembrar-se do ritual quase ridículo que terminara com o juramento e a assinatura que o tinha transformado num nobre da Coroa.

Até o último momento, esperara que, de repente, alguém o acusasse de ser uma fraude. Mas como nada havia acontecido, sentira-se mais fortalecido para prosseguir na luta por seus ideais.

Ao discursar na tribuna, dera o primeiro passo. Porém não sabia se deveria orgulhar-se de sua coragem ou arrumar a mala e voltar para Kent, antes de ser escorraçado pelos velhos aristocratas.

Assim que saiu do prédio da Câmara dos Lordes, encontrou Sirius à sua 

espera.

— Que discurso apaixonado, meu amigo! Quase me levou às lágrimas.

Com um sorriso, cumprimentou o amigo. O sorriso se alargou ao notar o paletó vermelho e o colete amarelo-pálido que somente Sirius se atreveria a usar para misturar-se aos homens mais poderosos do mundo.

— Eu esperava persuasão, e não paixão para convencer homens como você — Harry respondeu.

— Acredito que você exagerou na dose de persuasão, meu amigo. Faltou pouco para lorde Jenkins interromper seu discurso e ordenar o resgate de todos os oprimidos das malévolas garras dos senhores de terras.

Harry encolheu os ombros.

— Alguém deve falar pelos mais necessitados.

— Certo, mas você deve ficar alerta para não ser apunhalado pelas costas. Entre os aristocratas mais velhos, ainda há quem acredita possuir direitos divinos sobre a vida e a morte das pessoas.

Harry suspirou. Até quando os orgulhosos nobres acreditariam poder repetir os erros do passado sem pensar nas conseqüências?

Decidido a não prosseguir com a conversa ali no meio da calçada, ele sugeriu:

— Almoça comigo, Sirius?

— Um convite tentador que terá de ficar para outro dia. Anna está com desejo de comer morangos. Vou revirar Londres e levar para casa todos os morangos que eu encontrar!

— Tarefa difícil — Harry respondeu rindo. — Boa sorte, amigo.

— Ria à vontade. Seu dia chegará.

Uma imagem delicada de mulher ruiva com lindos olhos mel surgiu na mente de Harry.

— Espero que sim, Sirius. E que seja logo!

Sirius franziu o cenho.

— Harry...

— Vá comprar os morangos para Anna. Tenho idade suficiente para cometer os meus próprios erros.

— Sem dúvida. Cuidado, meu amigo. Não são apenas os conservadores que gostariam de vê-lo apunhalado pelas costas.

Deixando o misterioso conselho no ar, Sirius despediu-se e seguiu seu caminho. Harry meneou a cabeça.

Ah, a paternidade deixa um homem abobado, pensou caminhando em direção à carruagem.

— Lorde Harrington?

Um _frisson _percorreu-lhe o corpo. Harry voltou-se devagar e conteve-se para reprimir as reações instintivas.

— Lady Gina. — Foi forçado a pigarrear. — O que a traz aqui?

— Meu pai comentou que você discursaria hoje na tribuna.

— Você estava na galeria?

— Estava. Você foi muito...

— Apaixonado? Radical? Agressivo?

— Eloqüente — ela o corrigiu.

— Você não teme que eu possa derrubar o governo da Inglaterra com as minhas idéias revolucionárias?

Dando uns passos à frente, Gina tocou-lhe o braço.

— Não sei se você percebeu que agora partilho seu desejo de ajudar os menos afortunados.

Harry percebera. A beleza dela vinha de dentro e iluminava-a por inteiro.

— Percebi. — Com o propósito de poupá-la dos olhares curiosos, ofereceu-lhe o braço. — Posso levá-la para casa?

Gina refletiu por alguns segundos antes de concordar com um gesto de cabeça.

— Se isso não o desviar do seu caminho...

— De forma alguma.

Ela olhou para a carruagem aberta.

— Você veio com o seu criado?

— Ele insistiu para acompanhar-me. Parece que um título de nobreza limita a capacidade de um homem controlar algo tão perigoso como uma parelha de cavalos!

Um brilho divertido dançou nos olhos castanhos.

— Então, vou dispensar minha criada. Pode esperar um momento?

— Esperarei. — A voz enrouquecida demonstrava sua ansiedade. — Eu a esperarei pelo tempo que for necessário. É uma promessa.

— Harry... Voltarei logo.

Recusando-se a permanecer na calçada como um espantalho, ele caminhou até a carruagem.

Queria desesperadamente acreditar que a presença de Gina no Parlamento fosse um sinal de interesse por ele. Afinal, uma manhã ouvindo debates políticos não era o divertimento preferido das mulheres.

Gina retornou alguns minutos depois, e logo percorriam as ruas movimentadas de Londres.

— Você está muito quieta — Harry quebrou o silêncio que durava desde que haviam subido na carruagem.

Ela fitou-o com olhar perscrutador.

— Por que quer se casar comigo?

Harry engasgou com o choque causado pela inesperada pergunta.

— Eu poderia enumerar várias razões, todas perfeitamente sensatas. — Segurando as mãos de Gina, afagou-as. — Mas vou resumir todas numa única, a mais importante. Apaixonei-me por você, _muirnin._

Ela piscou, mas não desviou o olhar.

— Como pode ter certeza?

— Bem, é amor ou loucura. Quero crer que seja amor.

— E se você estiver enganado? E se depois do casamento descobrir que não sou a mulher ideal?

Harry não entendia o medo da jovem. Quantas mulheres na sua posição se preocupariam com a aprovação dele?

— Gina, não haverá um só dia que não desejarei você ao meu lado e nem uma só noite sem que eu a queira na minha cama. Minha única dúvida é se você chegará a me amar como eu te amo.

— Eu gosto de você, Harry.

Não era a declaração efusiva que ele esperava, mas conseguiu disfarçar a decepção com um sorriso. Aproximou-se mais e sentiu o calor das pernas dela nas suas, através do tecido das roupas. Harry tirou as luvas e, depois, as de Gina. Acariciou-lhe a mão e pressionou-lhe levemente o pulso.

Gina poderia esconder tudo, menos a pulsação acelerada. Já era um começo...

— O que devo fazer para convencê-la do meu amor?

Num gesto aparentemente casual, Gina inclinou-se roçando os seios em seu braço. No mesmo instante, Harry esqueceu de respirar.

— Suponho que você poderia compor odes à beleza dos meus olhos ou, talvez, matar um ou dois dragões.

Os dedos dele deslizaram pela curva do braço de Gina.

— Só dois? Há maneiras bem mais agradáveis de lhe provar o meu amor.

Ela fixou o olhar nos lábios de Harry.

— Agradáveis para quem?

A imagem de Gina deitada debaixo dele, com as pernas enroscadas em seus quadris, brilhou na mente de Harry.

Era uma fantasia constante e cada vez mais difícil de ser ignorada.

— Para ambos, espero.

Ele sentiu-a estremecer levemente.

— Você disse que não... não faríamos mais isso.

— Fui um tolo. Por favor, Gina, diga que vai se casar comigo e acabe com o meu sofrimento.

O sorriso da jovem foi enigmático.

— Preciso pensar mais um pouco antes de assumir um compromisso.

— Você está mesmo determinada a me enlouquecer. — Respirando fundo, Harry tentou acalmar-se. Por mais que seu corpo exigisse, ele não poderia abraçar sua futura esposa numa carruagem aberta e no meio de Londres. — Posso falar com seu pai?

Gina ficou rígida. Harry sentiu uma pontada de medo.

— Permita que eu converse com ele antes — ela murmurou. Uma estranha expressão tomou conta de seu rosto.—Não gostaria de surpresas desagradáveis.

— Surpresas?

Ela balançou a cabeça com força.

— Não é nada. Apenas acho melhor eu conversar com meu pai antes de você se apresentar.

Harry não a questionou. O que realmente importava era ela ter concordado em considerar sua proposta.

— Muito bem. — Esperando não estar sorrindo como um tolo, perguntou: — Você vai à recepção dos Dellington esta noite?

— Receio que não. Minha mãe está resfriada, e meu pai tem um jantar político ao qual não poderá faltar. Sem acompanhante, não poderei sair de casa.

— Que pena.

— É mesmo. — Houve uma breve pausa antes de o sorriso cativante voltar aos lábios de Gina. Harry pressentia que estava em perigo. — Terei que me distrair de alguma maneira — ela prosseguiu. — Uma tarefa difícil. Detesto trabalhos manuais, e eu era o desespero do meu professor de piano.

— Verdade?

— Decididamente, sim. — O sorriso não desapareceu nem por um instante. — Parece que não terei nada para fazer, a não ser dar uma volta solitária pelo jardim.

Harry suspirou.

Oh, céus!

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

Gina havia decidido aceitar a proposta de casamento de Harry.

O mais surpreendente, porém, era que parecia uma coisa perfeitamente natural. Como se sempre soubera que isso acabaria acontecendo.

— Você desconfia que a sra. Blackwell envenenou a comida, minha querida?

Gina ergueu a cabeça e encarou o pai, sentado à sua frente.

Poderoso aristocrata que comandava um pequeno império, o duque de Lockharte estava, como sempre, vestido com discreta elegância e com o cabelo grisalho impecavelmente penteado.

Com esforço, ela conseguiu afastar seus conflitantes pensamentos. Somente um tolo se envolveria numa discussão com o pai, estando com a mente em outro lugar.

Demorara vinte e dois anos, mas aprendera a lição.

— Desculpe, como disse?

Recostando-se na cadeira, o duque fitou-a com olhar astuto.

— Você está de cara fechada e remexendo a comida há mais de meia hora. Imaginei que, talvez, esteja pensando que a criadagem deseja envenená-la.

Gina sorriu e empurrou o prato.

— Estou sem fome.

— Meu Deus! — Lockharte ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Se você perdeu o apetite, é porque está preocupada com alguma coisa. Não quer me contar do que se trata?

O momento chegara. Gina endireitou os ombros.

— Lorde Harrington deseja pedir minha mão.

— É mesmo?

Ela não se impressionou com tom suave da voz do pai. Isso significava que, como sempre, ele estava a um passo na frente dela.

— O senhor não parece surpreso.

O duque forçou um sorriso.

— Não sou tolo, Gina. Sei muito bem que você fez de tudo para atravessar o caminho do Conde Camponês.

— Eu pedi ao senhor para não chamá-lo com esse nome horrível.

— E eu lhe pedi para ficar longe desse intruso. Parece que nenhum de nós gosta de obedecer às ordens mais simples.

Ela empurrou a cadeira e levantou-se.

— Eu obedeceria se suas ordens tivessem um mínimo de sentido. O senhor não tem o direito de insultar Harry. Não o conhece como eu.

— Suas palavras me soam familiares, Gina. Você não disse exatamente isso em relação a lorde Malfoy?

Gina apertou os lábios ao lembrar-se da discussão com Draco na noite anterior.

— Suponho que eu mereça isso, meu pai. O senhor tinha razão. Eu não conhecia Draco como imaginava.

O duque levantou-se e parou ao lado da filha. Fitou-a com um brilho perigoso no olhar.

— Há alguma coisa que eu deva saber, minha querida? Alguma coisa que exija um encontro ao raiar do dia?

— Não. — Ela segurou o braço do pai, — Não há necessidade de tal absurdo.

— Talvez você esteja certa. Malfoy não vale o sacrifício de eu me levantar de madrugada. Um cafajeste como ele encontrará o fim que merece.

— Harry não é como ele.

— Como pode ter tanta certeza?

Gina poderia citar muitas razões para justificar sua certeza. Determinação. Generosidade. Paciência. Lealdade.

— Como o senhor soube que queria se casar com a mamãe?

Seguiu-se uma breve pausa antes de Lockharte pigarrear.

— A decisão não foi minha. Nossos pais combinaram o casamento quando ambos estávamos ainda no berço. Foi a vontade do rei. Era um procedimento muito comum naquela época.

— O senhor foi obrigado a se casar?

O duque encolheu os ombros.

— Tratou-se de uma obrigação, sim, mas confesso que nunca me arrependi. Não foi um casamento por amor, porém somos felizes juntos. Nosso relacionamento está durando muito mais do que a maioria.

Gina não duvidou das palavras do pai.

— O senhor acredita no amor?

— Acredito que muitas pessoas confundem atração por amor. A atração é passageira, e o verdadeiro amor nasce do respeito, da amizade e afeição mútua. — Ele a perscrutou com expressão de curiosidade. — Você acha que está apaixonada por esse homem?

Gina refletiu por alguns segundos. Harry a amava. Ele amava Gina, e não lady Gina, a filha do duque de Lockharte, um dos melhores partidos da Inglaterra. Não a temida Princesa de Gelo.

— Sim, eu o amo — admitiu com um sorriso confiante.

— Como você amava Draco?

— Meus sentimentos são bem diferentes. Com Draco, tentei me convencer de que estava apaixonada porque eu queria a liberdade e as aventuras que ele me oferecia. Com Harry, porém, fiz o possível para não me apaixonar. Ele absolutamente não é o marido que eu desejava. — Ela suspirou. — Mas não consegui controlar meus sentimentos. Harry pode não ser refinado ou aventureiro e nem está desesperado para impressionar a sociedade, mas possui a incrível habilidade de me fazer feliz apenas estando perto de mim.

O duque tocou no queixo da filha.

— Gina...

— Se o senhor pretende discorrer sobre os defeitos de lorde Harrington, meu pai, poupe sua saliva. Ele não é libertino e nem caça-dotes. E muito menos está impressionado com o fato de eu ser filha de um duque.

— Sempre há quem o considere um intruso, sem mencionar o fato de Harrington ter feito muitos inimigos no Parlamento. Como esposa dele, você enfrentará desfeitas e insultos.

Desvencilhando-se, Gina colocou as mãos na cintura.

— Desfeitas e insultos como ser ignorada por lady Michaels porque o senhor chamou o marido dela de palhaço? — ela perguntou sem levantar o tom de voz. — Ou por ter sido proibida de ingressar na Ladies Horticultura Society porque tia Muriel se embriagou e acusou todas as senhoras de espiãs francesas que usavam as reuniões para passar suas informações? Ou...

— Basta, Gina.

— Talvez seja Harry quem deve ponderar se deseja ou não ser prejudicado com a minha presença.

Apesar do sorriso relutante, o duque fitou-a com olhar severo.

— Isso não é um jogo frívolo, minha filha. Uma vez casada, não há como alterar sua escolha.

Por um momento, ela imaginou que as palavras do pai a deixariam em pânico. Afinal, era a decisão mais importante de sua vida.

O que sentiu, porém, foi uma grande alegria no coração.

— Estou muito consciente da seriedade da minha decisão, meu pai. — Gina deu um passo à frente e apontou o dedo em riste no nariz do duque. — Vou me casar com Harry. E se o senhor tentar me impedir, eu lhe provarei quanto sou sua filha!

Um sorriso indecifrável curvou os lábios do duque.

— Não duvido, minha filha.

**xxxXXXxxxXXXxxx**

A noite estava perfeita.

Quente e com uma brisa leve e perfumada. Céu estrelado. Lua cheia que cobria o jardim com um brilho prateado.

Uma noite de sedução.

Seria uma noite de sedução se Gina não estivesse sozinha no pequeno jardim-de-inverno localizado nos fundos do jardim.

Trajando um penhoar de seda, ela andava, impaciente, pelo piso de mármore.

Pensava em Harry e em tudo que havia descoberto com os beijos e os carinhos dele. Sensações que ela conhecera somente depois que o conde entrara em sua vida.

Como se pressentisse a presença de Harry, voltou-se rapidamente e viu a silhueta máscula, bloqueando a entrada. Céus, como podia um homem tão alto mover-se tão silenciosamente?

— Harry! Até que enfim! Já estava com medo que você não viesse.

Apoiado no batente da porta, ele se deliciava com a visão daquele corpo delgado que o penhoar de seda mal escondia. Gina estremeceu com a tensão que se espalhou pelo ar.

— Eu disse a mim mesmo que não viria. — A voz de Harry soou grave e enrouquecida.

— Por quê?

A luz da lua, as feições dele pareciam envoltas numa aura de mistério. Porém o brilho dos olhos e o sorriso revelavam que não estava controlando as emoções, como queria que Gina acreditasse.

— Se vou pedir sua mão a seu pai amanhã, não seria correto seduzi-la esta noite nos jardins da casa dele.

Ela aproximou-se o bastante para sentir o calor do corpo de Harry.

— O que o fez mudar de idéia?

Ele afagou-lhe os cabelos rubros.

— Eu já estava à porta de lady Dellington quando as minhas mais nobres intenções desvaneceram-se no ar. — A mão de Harry desceu até a nuca de Gina. — Certo ou errado, nada me faria ficar longe deste jardim hoje.

Gina arrepiou-se com as sensações que lhe corriam pela espinha.

— Ainda bem. Você me poupou do escândalo de chegar à casa de lady Dellington e tirá-lo à força do salão de baile.

— E o que você faria depois, _muirnin?_

— Penso que começaria por aqui. — Ela tirou as luvas de Harry e jogou-as de lado. Depois, tocou os botões de marfim do paletó. Com mãos trêmulas, abriu-os e puxou o paletó. Os olhares de ambos se encontraram.

Com uma mão, Harry enlaçou-a pela cintura e, com a outra, fechou a porta.

— Um começo muito agradável — ele murmurou. — E agora?

— Ainda faltam muitas peças.

Ofegando, Harry se deixou despir. Gina prendeu a respiração ao ver o dorso nu iluminado pelo luar. Ao contrário dos nobres, ele era um homem acostumado com trabalho braçal. Por isso, tinha músculos bem definidos e pele bronzeada. Um homem viril esculpido para atingir a perfeição.

As mãos dela acariciaram os pêlos finos que cobriam o peito de Harry. Não imaginava encontrar tanta beleza num corpo masculino. Curiosa, afagou os mamilos, que se enrijeceram de imediato.

— Gina... — ele gemeu, Segurando-lhe as mãos.

— Estou sendo atrevida demais?

— Não! Você nunca será atrevida demais comigo.

— Então, me ensine a te amar.

— Você não imagina quantas noites sonhei com este momento, _muirnin. _Nos meus pensamentos, sou seu amante desde o instante em que a beijei.

— Espero tê-lo satisfeito nos seus sonhos.

— Quase mais do que eu poderia suportar. Mas nada se compara à realidade.

Gina respirou fundo quando suas mãos tocaram o cós da calça. Num 

movimento rápido, Harry abriu o botão, e os dedos dela se fecharam ao redor da rigidez de sua masculinidade.

— Oh! — Harry deixou escapar um gemido abafado, fechando a mão sobre a dela, como se quisesse guiá-la nas carícias sensuais.

— É gostoso?

— Gostoso demais. E parece que a noite vai terminar antes mesmo de começar. — Com firmeza, ele puxou a mão de Gina e a pousou em seu peito.

Ela ia protestar, mas foi impedida por um beijo faminto. Enlaçando-o pelo pescoço, correspondeu ao beijo com a mesma paixão e urgência.

Harry deslizou as mãos pelo corpo de Gina até abrir o cinto do penhoar de seda. Depois, tomou-lhe os seios com as mãos.

— Harry...

— Quero você, Gina — ele murmurou com os lábios grudados nos dela. — Quero que seja minha.

— Eu sou sua, Harry.

— Minha... — Ele a fitou com olhos ardentes. — Sim, minha, finalmente!

Gina nunca se sentira tão pequena e frágil como se sentia nos braços de Harry. Ele a transformara numa mulher que, finalmente, compreendia o poder do amor e do desejo.

Harry deitou-a cuidadosamente no sofá. Gina observou-o descalçar as botas e tirar o resto da roupas. Suspirou.

Ele era tão bonito!

Uma combinação magnífica de músculos rígidos e elegância que faria qualquer mulher tremer por antecipação. Até mesmo uma mulher que possuía apenas uma vaga noção do que estava por acontecer.

Ajoelhando-se ao lado dela, Harry tirou-lhe o penhoar.

— Gina, você precisa ter certeza do que quer — preveniu-a. — Não suportarei se você se arrepender depois.

O penhoar de seda deslizou para o chão, deixando-a apenas com gargantilha e chinelos. Ela estremeceu de ansiedade. Como Harry poderia falar em arrependimentos?

— Harry, isto é o que eu quero. Mais do que tudo no mundo. — Gina segurou o rosto dele com as mãos. — Podemos continuar antes que eu morra de frustração?

Harry a beijou de leve na boca.

— Nem pense nisso, _muirnin. _Tenho planos para o nosso futuro que a requerem bem viva.

— Então, salve-me.

— Com prazer, milady. — Afastando-se um pouco, Harry acariciou-lhe os ombros e a curva dos seios. Seu corpo reagiu de imediato. — Você é tão bonita, Gina... Perfeita.

Inclinando a cabeça, ele beijou um dos mamilos. Com o corpo arqueado, Gina gritou de prazer. Por mais que sonhara em fazer amor com aquele homem, não estava preparada para tantas sensações arrebatadoras.

Enquanto sugava prazerosamente ora um seio, ora outro, Harry traçava uma trilha de fogo pelos músculos trêmulos de seu abdômen. O sangue parecia lava incandescente que inflamava o desejo que pulsava entre as pernas.

Com movimentos sensuais, os dedos dele chegaram ao ponto mais íntimo de sua feminilidade.

— Por favor, Harry...

Ela o agarrou pelos ombros. Havia entrado numa espiral e sentia-se arrastada para fora do mundo, e tudo que ficara eram as sensações das carícias.

— Oh... — Gina gemeu ao ser tocada no ponto exato do prazer.

— Assim? — Ele começou a movimentar o dedo num ritmo lento, mas constante. Cada investida inflamava-lhe a ansiedade, e Gina ofegava.

— Oh, sim... sim...

— Olhe para mim, querida.

Com esforço, ela abriu os olhos e sustentou o olhar de Harry, as mãos agarradas às almofadas e os dentes cerrados. Uma força poderosa crescia dentro de Gina, que temia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

— Harry... por favor...

— O que você quer, Gina? Diga-me?

— Você... Quero você!

De repente, os movimentos cessaram, e o corpo dela se enrijeceu. Não! Harry não poderia rejeitá-la quando estavam tão perto, tão íntimos.

— Harry, eu preciso de você.

Ele fechou os olhos, aparentemente hesitante. Depois, com um gemido abafado, deitou-se sobre ela.

Gina suspirou de prazer ao sentir o peso do corpo másculo pressionando-a contra as almofadas.

O amor que sentia por Gina pulsava no corpo e na alma de Harry.

Por isso, seus carinhos acendiam o fogo dentro dela. Sentiu-o estremecer ao pressionar-lhe as nádegas, estimulando-o.

Harry fitou-a com o olhar vidrado pelo desejo.

— Diga que é real, _muirnin. _Diga que não é apenas um sonho.

— Não, não é um sonho, meu amor.

— Meu amor — ele repetiu, enternecido. — Você me ama?

— Para toda a eternidade.

— Você tem o meu coração em suas mãos, Gina. Não haverá volta para nenhum de nós.

Gina sentiu a força da masculinidade pronta para penetrá-la. Fechando os olhos, tentou concentrar-se na sensação da ereção de Harry introduzindo-se em sua úmida intimidade. Sentiu quando ele parou na barreira de sua inocência.

Mas foi apenas por um momento. Em seguida, com uma firme investida, ele estava por inteiro dentro dela.

O grito que Gina deixou escapar foi mais de surpresa do que de dor. Harry beijou-a na curva do pescoço.

— Isto é... maravilhoso — ela murmurou ainda ofegando.

— Estamos apenas começando, meu amor — ele prometeu antes de beijá-la nos lábios.

Instintivamente, Gina começou a acompanhar o ritmo do corpo de Harry. A doce intimidade de tê-lo dentro de si era indescritível e magnífica. Pareciam ser uma só alma.

Enroscou as pernas nos quadris de Harry, abrindo-se para a aceleração dos movimentos. Contorcia-se sob o corpo dele. Cada movimento excitava-a ainda mais, empurrando-a para o intolerável.

Ao chegar no limite, seu corpo se contraiu e, com um forte espasmo, foi arrastada para dentro de um turbilhão.

Seu grito suave misturou-se aos gemidos de Harry no momento em que, juntos, chegaram ao sublime êxtase.

O tempo passou, um momento ou uma eternidade, antes de Harry se deitar e puxá-la para os seus braços. Suspirando, Gina repousou a cabeça no peito dele.

— Gostaria de encontrar palavras para expressar o que sinto, Gina. Nunca pensei sentir o que sinto por você.

Ela sorriu, roçando os lábios na pele de Harry. Ele não precisava de palavras. Seus carinhos revelavam todo seu amor.

— Espero que isso signifique que você quer se casar comigo, milorde — Gina brincou. — Receio ter me tornado viciada em seus beijos.

Harry a abraçou com força.

— Nada me impedirá de torná-la minha esposa, _muirnin. _Nem mesmo Deus.

Um estranho pressentimento provocou arrepios na espinha de Gina.

Absurdo, talvez. Mas, de repente, ela preferia que Harry não tivesse provocado o destino com negligência e pouco caso. Era a maneira mais certa para atrair infortúnios.

**Nota:** Fala sério! Esse Harry é tudo de bom e mais um pouco... calores meninas, calores!

Quero Reviews!

Bjs.

**Ara**.


End file.
